FrikiLove
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Ser otaku no es facíl, y menos cuando tienes un reputación que seguir y tu compañera cosplay se ha ido de tu lado. Syaoran encuentra a la verdadera chica perfecta para ser su compañera...¿pero ella querra meterse en ese extraño mundo?
1. Super Moe

**FrikiLove**

_1-Super Moe_

Tokio es moderno. Es tecnología de punta y aparatos extraños que uno jamás llego a imaginar. También es un lugar de historia y tradiciones: de sacerdotisas y templos budistas. Nacen los cerezos y las señoritas van en las calles con kimonos de hermosos colores. Es todo y un poco. Pero si vas más allá, si te adentras a la verdadera cultura-según unos dicen-, veras el verdadero corazón de Tokio. Es fácil, solo debes preguntar donde esta Akihabara, no hay pierde. Solo te advierto, puede que al que le pidas la referencia de cómo llegar te vera muy extraño: te dará la bendición o te pasara de largo, murmurando algo como "jodido otaku".

Exacto, Akihabara resguarda toda aquella tribu de frikis y viciosos. Pero sigo diciendo, que sin ellos Japón no haría nada. Si, si, si…hay mucha tecnología, son bien ricos y sacan cada cosa apantallante… ¿y eso qué?, como si de verdad importara tanto…Me estoy colgando de las ramas, yo no voy a contar la historia de Japón, ni la de los otaku…bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero será de algunos. La del mejor cosplayer de Akihabara. Japón. Bah, el mundo…

**ÉL**

El aeropuerto estaba lleno, apenas y uno podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. La gente pasaba y golpeaba con las maletas a quien se cruzaba con su camino, era una suerte si alguno reparaba en que había hecho daño y decía "lo siento". Y era una mala suerte si después de ese golpe tu cartera se había perdido. Y a cierto chico castaño le había pasado eso.

No solo estaba molesto por la razón por la cual estaba en el aeropuerto, si no que ahora habían robado su cartera. La credencial de estudiante, y el dinero para regresar a su casa estaban en manos de un extraño. Maldijo un millón de veces, nadie pudo calmar su mal estado de animo.

-Syaoran, ¿podrías aunque sea sonreír? No me veras hasta las vacaciones.

-Oh, cállate, Mei-ling. Tú eres el principal motivo de mi mal humor.

Mei-ling estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Syaoran, rodearlo con sus manos y estrangularlo como su madre le dijo que hiciera a los chicos imbéciles, pero una mano la detuvo por los hombros y se obligo a contar hasta un millón…o hasta que anunciaran su avión.

-¿Entiendes que no me voy por gusto?-dijo Mei-ling, masajeando el tabique nasal. Ese niño era serio, ¡Dios sabia cuan serio podía ser!, pero mira que era terco y resentido como él solo- Si fuera por mí, me quedaría contigo…

-Parece que acabas de terminar conmigo-la vio de reojo-. Ya te dijo que "está bien" ¿no? Pero eso no quiere decir que me haga muy feliz la idea.

-Oh, Syaoran-se abalanzo sobre él, y empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la de él-. Hong Kong será aburrido sin Akihabara, además que se tardara mucho cuando saquen animes y mangas nuevos… ¿prometes enviarme el que quiera en cuanto salga uno que quiera?

-Tú pon el dinero en la cuenta y con mucho gusto lo hare-dijo en tono aburrido.

-Mei-ling-san, ¿no quieres nada para el viaje?-el chico que la detuvo para ahorcarlo la llamo, con esa sonrisa imborrable.

-No, no te molestes Eriol….llevo una dotación de Pocky's y me prepara unos onigiris. Prométeme cuidar a este cabezota, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cabezota?-replico Syaoran, molesto.

-Lo hare, vete sin cuidado.

-¡No apoyes sus ideas! Rayos, que pareces más mi novia que mi prima…

-Pues soy lo más cercano que tendrás a una novia si sigues con tus hábitos de ot-…

Syaoran se apresuro y tapo la boca de Mei-ling con ambas manos. Le hizo una cara fulminante, pero ella no inmuto, todo lo contrario…la hizo enojar más, por lo que saco su lengua y lamio las manos de su primo.

-¡Eres una asquerosa!

-¡Y tu un grosero!-le señalo-¡A ver si encuentras a otra que te soporte! Y ya me voy, que acaban de llamar para mi vuelo.

Agarro una pequeña maletita, y ondeando su mano desapareció tras la puerta para tomar el avión a Hong Kong.

-Syaoran-llamo Eriol. El aludido solo hizo un ruido-¿quieres que te preste dinero para el pasaje?

Syaoran Li se paso sus manos desde la cara hasta revolverse su rebelde cabello castaño, exasperado. Este era el principio de los desastres…

Un día en la escuela era aburrido, y tener que pasar ahí todo un ciclo escolar era agobiante. Syaoran estaba convencido que la preparatoria iba a ser aun más insoportable de lo que fue la secundaria: tediosa y llena de niños bobos. Era el primer día de su vida como estudiante de nivel superior y ya quería tirarse de la torre de Tokio. El tenía una personalidad bastante extraña:

Era todo un holgazán, de esos que se sientan en la última silla del salón, al lado de la ventana y pegado en la pared para poder cabecear a gusto. Pero tenía notas bastante notables, era el quinto lugar. También tenía una mirada bastante fría y de esas que dan miedo, en un rostro bastante andrógeno…pero un cuerpo muy escuálido, de esos que parecen que el aire se los llevara en el primer ventisco. Y no hay que hablar de su carácter, porque es de los peores: gruñón y todo le vale. Syaoran Li es todo un caso.

¡Y qué caso! En su casa él es el próximo sucesor de la compañía Li, el próximo en estar en la cabeza de la familia. El manda más. Su madre lo ve como un ejemplo a seguir para los chicos menores, puesto que nunca ha dado problemas, y sus hermanas mayores lo adoran por la forma tan masculina que es. Pero Mei-ling Li sabe que su primo, el jefe, no es lo que aparenta, y que estar a cargo de la casa Li no es lo que desea. Sabe que Syaoran es la deshonra de la familia entera, y solo por ser una insignificante cosita: otaku. Y no uno cualquiera. Él gana concursos de cosplayer, de videojuegos, y demás concursos que vayan sacando. Y lo sabe porque ella también es otaku, pero cuando solo se es una integrante equis y puede hacer lo que quiera no es tan grave.

Y es aquí donde retomamos el porqué Syaoran estaba tan molesto porque Mei-ling se fuera. El no hace cosplay. Desde que inicio en este mundo del anime, lo ha hecho junto con su prima, sin importar que tipo de traje o anime sea. Han pasado (según él) desde los más vergonzosos hasta cosplay realmente geniales (Gundam Seed la lleva). Pero por alguna los padres de Mei-ling querían que ella volviera a casa para la preparatoria (Syaoran no se terminaba de tragar el cuento de "no la dejaremos lejos de nosotros a esta edad, que es cuando las niñas se vuelven locas"). Y los cosplay se habían acabado…y se volvía frustrante.

Eriol (el mejor (y casi único) amigo de Syaoran) ya no le daba mucha risa la situación. El disfrutaba de ver como a su amigo se le iban frustrando los planes, pero porque siempre al final de algún modo se resolvían y todo quedaba con un drama innecesario que se había formado. Pero esta vez no le veía una solución rápida. Podría pensarse que Syaoran empezara a hacer cosplay solo, pero era un chico extremadamente tímido como para aparecerse en la Comiket e ir disfrazado sin un acompañante (aun que Eriol se canso de decirle que hay muchos que van así). También estaba la opción de pedirle a una chica otaku que fuera su acompañante, pero el factor timidez volvía…y la parte perfeccionista de Syaoran. Ninguna chica le parecía lo suficiente. Mei-ling tenía lo que se le llamaba el lado tsundere, y eso le parecía a Syaoran suficiente como para ser una buena cosplayer.

-Tengo una idea-empezó Eriol-. Busca una y yo le pido que sea tu acompañante.

-De ninguna manera. Además, me niego a hacerlo con una extraña-Eriol suspiro-. Demonios…creo que este año me puedo ir olvidando del concurso. Y de aparecer en la Comiket.

-Esto me está aburriendo, ya no eres divertido.

-Lamento ser aburrido-Syaoran frunció el ceño y se engullo su onigiri.

-Anno…

Ambos chicos voltearon y se encontraron con una chica. Una jovencita de cuerpo menudito y cabello castaño, con unos sobresalientes ojos verdes. Tenía las mejillas entintadas en rosado y sus manos se revolvían y estrujaban algo. Levanto la vista y la poso sobre Syaoran, el cual se puso rojo al verla bien. ¡Era tan moe!

-¿T-tú eres Li Syaoran?

La chica tenía un extraño tono de japonés.

-Eh, si.

Eriol parpadeo confundido. Syaoran a pesar de no ser conocido ni popular en la escuela, se sabía que no era bueno dirigirle la palabra, pues resultaba ser una persona fría y algo desagradable (como la vez que hizo a esa niña llorar porque le dio un chocolate de San Valentín). Y lo más raro de todo el asunto, es que Syaoran no la estaba viendo con ojos asesinos.

-Ah, que alivio encontrarte a la primera, creía que iba a tener que buscarte de salón en salón y hubiera resultado ser agotador, la verdad es que, ¡ah!-se tapo la boca de golpe- Perdón, hablo demasiado. S-solo quería entregarte esto-extendió su mano.

Una cartera negra con una elegante L en blanco (un articulo oficial de Death Note) fue extendida a las manos de Syaoran. Syaoran la tomo y bendijo a todos los Dioses que existían.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-preguntó mientras revisaba que sus credenciales e incluso el dinero estuvieran ahí.

-En el aeropuerto. La encontré tirada y una amiga me dijo que tú estabas en la escuela. Tuve suerte que estuvieras aquí.

-Al contrario, Syoaran-kun fue el suertudo-agregó Eriol, sonriéndole a la chica.

Syaoran solo asintió por reflejo, con una mirada seria. La chica revolvió sus dedos nerviosa, Syaoran parecía desconfiar de la honestidad de ella.

-Etto…no le saque nada, solo la abrí para ver de quien era-se sonrojo-. Todo está ahí.

-Ah, si…pero no sabes si alguien la agarro antes que tú lo hicieras-guardo la cartera en la mochila-. Gracias, me has salvado.

-No fue nada.

La chica sonrió, solo como Syaoran ha visto sonreír a las chicas en los animes. Angelicales y hermosas. Se quedo embobado con la chica hasta que la campana para entrar a clases tocó y ella tenía que marcharse.

-¡Hoe, es tarde! Debo volver a mi salón-dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

-Oye, ¿cuál es…-y la chica desapareció por la puerta-tu nombre?

-Fyuu-Eriol silbó-. A Syaoran le gusto la chica.

-¿No lo notaste?-volteo a verla-. ¡Ella es perfecta!-Eriol le vio confundido- Ella es quien debe ser mi acompañante cosplay.

**ELLA**

Tokio parecía aterrador. Tan solo llevaba diez minutos en el aeropuerto y ella estaba horrorizada de cuanta gente podía haber en un solo lugar. Se suponía que su hermano la iba a recoger temprano, pero era más de la hora y el muy ingrato no llegaba…Ya le tocaría escucharla.

Estaba tan cansada. Viajar de EUA a Japón no era precisamente un viaje muy relajante. Ni algo que le fuera muy cómodo. Ni siquiera algo que la tuviera muy feliz. Porque era cierto que amaba su natal Japón, que adoraba el sushi y el pocky, leer mangas y todo eso, pero ella quería seguir viviendo en Toronto, el lugar donde prácticamente creció (desde sus cinco años). El lugar que inesperadamente tuvo que dejar puesto que a su padre lo iban a trasladar de nuevo a Japón, y al cual ella tuvo que volver antes con su hermano para empezar el ciclo escolar.

-_It's too late_…-dijo por lo bajo, deseando que su hermano llegara pronto. Quería un baño y tumbarse en la cama a leer algún libro (en su mente se peleaba Amanecer y Las reliquias de la muerte).

-Hey, monstruo. Si no estás pendiente te robaran-un chico alto de cabello negro le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Es tu culpa, Touya-onii-chan!-Se defendió ella, estirándose de puntillas-¿Qué horas son estas? Te retrasaste diez minutos.

-Tuve que pasar por alguien.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro se abalanzo sobre ella sin ningún aviso. La estrujo y casi lloro al verla.

-¡Tomoyo-chan, cuánto tiempo!-recuperada de la impresión, también la abrazo. Tomoyo Daidouji era su prima favorita, aunque solo la veía en navidad y verano.

Los tres chicos empezaron a salir de la sala de llegada. Tomoyo iba a hablando de lo emocionada que estaba por que fueran juntas a la misma escuela, sobre presentarle amigos y enseñarle como vivir de nuevo en Japón. Touya y Tomoyo se adelantaron por las maletas de Sakura, mientras esta iba para el baño. Y algo llamó su atención. Levanto del suelo una cartera negra con un L en blanco.

-¡Qué bonita, es de Death Note!-justo cuando iba a abrir la cartera llego su hermano a apresurarla. Guardo la cartera en su bolsa y entro rápido al baño.

No había pasado ni una hora y ya varios chicos le habían dicho que tenía un acento extraño. Suspiro. Por supuesto era extraño, ella era más americana de lo que podía ser japonesa. Diez años hablando diariamente ingles eran lo suficiente para que su japonés se escuchara desgastado. Al menos las amigas de su prima Tomoyo no eran tan impertinentes como lo eran las otras.

Cuando iba a sacar su lapicera para cuando empezara la clase, encontró la cartera que había encontrado el otro día en el aeropuerto. Ya ahora sabía quién era el dueño: Syaoran Li. Pensó que el pobre chico debía estar más que desesperado por haber perdido algo tan importante, aun cuando la credencial que llevara ahí fuera de secundaria. Pero había otras identificaciones y algo de dinero ahí.

-¿Es tuya? Esa serie me gusta, he hecho todos los trajes de Misa Amane- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Enserio? Qué envidia, me gustaría tener un vestido de ella.

-Puedo darte uno-sonrió-. Pero no sabía que estas carteras llegaban hasta haya. Esta la dieron en la compra del último tomo del manga, fue algo único, no lo encuentras en las convenciones.

-No, no, lo encontré ese día en el aeropuerto. Aquí está el nombre del dueño, me gustaría regresárselo-hizo una mohín.

-¿Y ya viste si tiene algún numero para llamarle?

-Ah, no.

-Déjame ver.

Tomoyo le quito la cartera y en cuanto la abrió vio el nombre del dueño. Observo bien la foto y no hubo duda de quién era.

-Este chico va en esta escuela, no te será difícil hallarlo.

-¿Es tu amigo?-sonrió.

-Amigo de un amigo. Íbamos juntos en la secundaria-se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa-. Procura que nadie vea la cartera y no digas nada. De por si será vergonzoso para él que una chica linda haya visto como es su cartera

Tomoyo no sabía dónde estaba Li, por lo que Sakura tuvo que buscar sola el salón donde debía estar. Y sola, porque Tomoyo fue llamada por el consejo estudiantil. No le hizo mucha gracia pasearse por los pasillos, donde todo mundo la veía raro.

El primer salón donde entro por impresión estaba solo, pero en una esquina estaban dos chicos: uno sentando sobre el mesa banco, de manera informal (de cabello castaño), parecía enojado, y otro sentado correctamente, de cabello negro y lentes delgados, parecía aburrido. El chico de la foto de secundaria se veía como el que estaba en el salón, pero no se veía con esa cara tan infantil.

-_Valor, Sakura_-se dijo mentalmente.

-Anno…

Ambos chicos voltearon y ella dio un sobresalto, parecían sorprendidos que alguien les llamara.

El chico de cabello castaño casi lanzo una mirada furica, como si fuera un gran atrevimiento hablarle. Y extrañamente, aunque se sentía intimidada y con un cierto miedo que le empezara a decir que quien era para hablarle, el joven se veía bien. Más que bien, tenía facciones delicadas. Como el protagonista rebelde de un manga de Mayu.

Discretamente, tomo aire y le hablo.

-¿T-tú eres Li Syaoran?

Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca. Genial, cacharon su acento.

-Eh, si.

Dio un suspiro. Syaoran no le contesto de mal modo, es más hasta le sonó amable. Aunque el otro chico se veía algo sorprendido. Aun así, le dio confianza.

-Ah, qué alivio encontrarte a la primera, creía que iba a tener que buscarte de salón en salón y hubiera resultado ser agotador, la verdad es que, ¡ah!-se tapo la boca de golpe. Se sintió tan aliviada que se había soltado a hablar como si los conociera de toda la vida. Era un mal habito en ella- Perdón, hablo demasiado. S-solo quería entregarte esto-extendió su mano.

Cuando Syaoran tomo la cartera, pudo jurar que vio al cielo y los ojos le brillaron. Debía tener algo importante ahí. Aunque también era el hecho que era una cartera única.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-En el aeropuerto. La encontré tirada y una amiga me dijo que tú estabas en la escuela. Tuve suerte que estuvieras aquí.

-Al contrario, Syoaran-kun fue el suertudo-el chico de lentos hablo, sonriendo.

Sakura solo vio que Syaoran asintió minuciosamente. Por un momento se sentía ofendida, tal vez Syaoran pensaba que le había tomado dinero, o robado alguna cosa.

-Etto…no le saque nada, solo la abrí para ver de quien era-se sonrojo-. Todo está ahí.

-Ah, si…pero no sabes si alguien la agarro antes que tú lo hicieras-guardo la cartera en la mochila-. Gracias, me has salvado.

-No fue nada.

Ella le sonrió. Definitivamente el chico que estaba enfrente de ella parecía sacado de algún manga. O tal vez ellos los veía todos así por ser japoneses. No importaba mucho, tenía unos bonitos ojos.

Salió del mundo de sus fantasías cuando la campana toco para la próxima clase.

-¡Hoe, es tarde! Debo volver a mi salón-dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Sin detenerse en ningún momento.

El profesor aun no llegaba al salón, y Tomoyo estaba hablando con sus amigas.

-Tomoyo-chan dijo que le entregaste la cartera a Li-hablo una chica de trenzas- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hoe? Bien, ¿cómo me tenía que ir?

-El es un poco tosco-dijo una de lentes.

-¿En serio? Pues me pareció muy amable-sonrió tiernamente. Tomoyo dio una risita discreta.

El profesor llego y todos se fueron a sus asientos. Mientras Sakura tomaba asiento, las demás chicas se quedaron extrañadas.

* * *

Notas de autora:

No se que tanto les llegue a gustar la historia. Pero al menos a mi me gusta la trama que estoy manejando.

Espero la hayan disfrutado...dentro de la proxima semana subo el siguiente capitulo.

XOXO


	2. Hot&Cold

* * *

Vangel, reportandose:

¿Tiene faltas de ortografía?Si las tiene.

¿Me equivoque en la ubicación de Toronto? No, fue error de revisión. Se que Toronto queda en Canada XD.

¿Syaoran, Sakura y compañia pueden ser más raros? Porsupuesto.

Espero disfruten el fic XD.

* * *

Capitulo 2- Hot&Cold

Eriol empezaba a desconocer a su amigo. El chico que estaba enfrente de él no era parecido al Syaoran con el que empezó a ver Dragon ball de chiquitos. Tampoco el que le enseño a ver animes clásicos, como Mazinger Z. Su amigo Syaoran era terco, callado y no pedía opinión de nada, puesto que decía que si no hacia las cosas a su modo todo se arruinaría; tampoco sonreía mucho, si acaso solo para burlarse de alguien o porque en verdad era demasiado feliz. Siempre hacia lo suficiente, nada de excesos. A Eriol le agradaba su amigo porque era sincero. Y un chico raro, para que negar.

Pero ahora no sabía ni con quien trataba.

Es cierto que no estaba sonriendo. Tampoco le iba a pagar la bebida que estaban tomando (aun cuando Syaoran fue el que lo saco de la casa y lo llevo arrastras). Pero le estaba pidiendo consejo.

-¿Y qué tal este?-mostro la carpeta, que debía almacenar más de quinientas imágenes de diferentes animes y mangas.

-Creo que no eres lo suficientemente alto.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa, se despeino el cabello y tomo un largo trago de su bebida. Se veía algo nervioso.

-De verdad, hay pocos cosplay que valen la pena…y siento que todos los que me han gustado los he hecho.

Eriol se rio.

-_Syaoran-chan_ es tan tímido-el mencionado le lanzo una no tan agradable mirada- .No has de encontrar un cosplay con el que te veas con Sakura-san aun, ¿verdad? Y tienes razón…ella es tan moe.

Syaoran puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Si, Eriol tenía razón.

-Y lo más seguro, es que ni has hablado con Sakura-san desde la cartera.

Mientras Eriol tomaba de su bebida Syaoran empezaba a darse de golpes contra la mesa. No fue difícil descubrir que el pobre chico no había hablado con _Sakura-chan_.

Fue mera suerte haber podido descubrir el nombre de la chica. Más bien, era una bendición que Eriol fuera el único que aun tenía contacto con la gente común y corriente del instituto. Al ser amigo (o tal vez algo más) de Tomoyo Daidouji, se pudo descubrir que esa chica tan moe era Sakura Kinomoto, y gracias a que eran primas y mejores amigas.

Tomoyo dijo que a Sakura le gustaban los mangas y el anime. También dijo que le encantaba leer libros. En resumidas era la típica chica fan, que explotándola un poco más sería la perfecta otaku que está dormida en su interior. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Syaoran.

En fin todo era perfecto. Solo había que buscar un cosplay perfecto para una chica menudita y moe, que se complemente con un chico como Syaoran (Eriol lo catalogaba de Moe, pero no lo decía en voz alta, porque la ultima vez Syaoran le dejo un moretón en el brazo). Todos iban a admirarlos en la Comiket, tomarían muchas fotos y quién sabe, tal vez los dos juntos se volverían más famosos que Kipi.

El único detalle era que la cosplay no estaba enterada.

-Tienes poco más de tres meses para hacer el traje.

-Lo sé-respondió mordiendo el popote mientras bebía.

-Menos el tiempo que te tardes en pedírselo…

-Lo sé…

-Y otro más en lo que la convences…

-Lo sé…

-Y….

Golpeó la mesa haciendo que los vasos se movieran y retumbando. Syaoran-kun se veía maniático.

-¡Deja de molestarme, te traje a ayudar!

-Lo estoy haciendo. Te muestro que tan lento eres para que te animes-le sonrío tranquilamente.

-Entonces mejor no animes-gruño.

Syaoran se sentó de lado, con las mejillas rojas de molestia y observando hacia fuera de la ventana. Eriol volteo los ojos, realmente todo este drama innecesario era aburrido, ya ni molestar a Syaoran era entretenido, porque en verdad se ponía de mal humor.

-Podríamos salir con Tomoyo y su prima. Tal vez llevarlas a un karaoke de Akihabara donde tengan pistas de animes. O uno normal, para no asustarla tan pronto.

Syaoran volteo a verlo con una mirada atónita. En realidad no era tan mala idea. ¿Pero no era aun más difícil que él sugiriera una salida de grupo de la nada?

-Yo lo hare. Hablare con Tomoyo. De todos modos pensaba en invitarla a salir. Discretamente los dejaremos a solas y podrás preguntárselo. O también podrían divertirse…-la sonrisa de Eriol se volvió pervertida.

-¡Cállate!-le aventó un salero.

* * *

Tomoyo sonreí como de costumbre, mientras Sakura tenía una mirada inocente de no entender. El chico _amigo-de Li-con lentes_, y el mismo Li, las estaban invitando a salir después de clases a un karaoke a quien sabe dónde. Lo raro es que Li no se veía interesado, sino todo lo contrarió, se veía por demás obligado, viendo hacia otro lado con mirada indiferente (aburrida).

-¿Entonces que dicen, señoritas?-insistió Eriol, sonriendo.

-Hace mucho que no voy a un karaoke, ¿vamos Sakura-chan?-volteo hacía su prima.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Quería ir, pero le ponía ansiosa que Li se viera tan indiferente. ¿Estaría enojado porque abrió la cartera? Era necesario hacer eso, si no nunca se la hubiera podido devolver. Pero no podía ser eso, porque esa vez él le sonrió mientras le agradecía. Tal vez, simplemente, no quería nada que ver con ella, y le estaba haciendo el favor a su amigo de lentes de acompañarlo, aunque no sabía porque. Tal vez para hacer un grupo.

A todo esto ¿Li cantaba?, por algo su amigo de lentes lo estaba llevando ¿no?

-¿Sakura-chan?-Tomoyo la saco de sus pensamientos. Sakura parpadeó saliendo de el enredo de palabras de su mente-¿Vamos?

-Eh…claro, será divertido-Todo porque su prima fuera feliz.

-Perfecto, las esperamos mañana en la entrada.

-¿Y porque no hoy?

-Syaoran tiene entrenamiento de kendo.

-Oh, por fin entraste-sonrió Tomoyo.

-No porque yo quisiera. Me quita tiempo-resoplo de mala gana. Su madre no entendía que él no quería saber nada de clubs deportivos ni de torneos escolares.

-Entonces hasta mañana, Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san-se despidió Eriol.

-Que tengan buen día-dijo Tomoyo.

-Hasta mañana…-se quedo titubeando. Aun no le habían dicho el nombre del chico de lentes, y en su cabeza empezaba a formarse un estereotipo. Pensó en despedirse de Li, pero el gano en verla, con esa mirada malhumorada y pesada. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y pensó que hablarle era cavar su propia tumba. Li solo se dio la vuelta, sin decir ninguna palabra, y enseguida Eriol le siguió el paso.

* * *

**Ella**

En cuanto se perdieron de vista Sakura soltó aire y se tiro sobre el pasto.

-Creo que no le agrado a Li.

-Al contrario. Si va a salir con nosotros y estás tú, quiere decir que le agradas mucho-sonrió-. Es solo que es muy tímido. Se parece a ti en ese aspecto.

Sakura le devolvió una mirada casi desesperada. Ella no veía a la gente de ese modo. Li tenía ojos de pistola, parecía que hasta la odiaba. Y ella solo tartamudeaba y bajaba la vista.

-Sera divertido mañana-aseguro Tomoyo.

-Claro…-Sakura decidió que volvería a leer todo Twilight para poder calmar sus nervios antes de dormir.

* * *

**ÉL**

Syaoran caminaba hacia el salón, con la cabeza gacha y la espalda encorvada. Eriol por detrás iba con una sonrisa.

-Pudiste ser más amable con Kinomoto-Syaoran gruño-. En cambio, solo la viste con esa mirada tan tuya de _"Bastardo, háblame y te muerdo"_-hizo una voz grave. Syaoran volvió a gruñir-. La pobre debió quedar atemorizada…

-¡Ah, ya lo sé, idiota, deja de decirme cosas obvias!-Syaoran-kun se volvió. Tomo a Eriol por el cuello de una camisa, mientras empezaba a ponerse rojo y sudarle la frente.

Eriol soltó una risita. Quito las manos de Syaoran y se acomodo el cuello.

-Ya, solo trata de comportarte amable mañana. Y cuando digo amable no me refiero a no verla para nada solo para no asustarla.

Syaoran Li no era antisocial. Él gustaba de salir con amigos (de Akihabara…y en Akihabara), e ir a eventos interesantes (convenciones, lanzamientos de películas, de libros…). Y no era un chico que no le gustara estar rodeado de gente, solo no le gustaba estar con gente desagradable y que no fuera de su entorno. En sí, el podía ser un chico agradable (¿?). Pero incomprendido por muchos (los normales).

Si, él podía ser agradable… Y en verdad tenía interés de ir al karaoke (a solo Buda sabe qué, porque él no pensaba cantar). Y también hay que mencionar que Eriol le caía bien… Por algo le dejaba estar a su lado ¿no?... Pero esa tarde, Eriol Hiragizawa iba a morir.

* * *

Tomoyo sonreí al lado de Eriol, mientras Sakura estaba en su ya pose de cliché de jugar con sus dedos, avergonzada. Pero al lado de ellos… ¡iban otros chicos con los que Syaoran no tenía la más remota idea de quien eran!

-Eriol…-su voz sonaba de ultratumba.

-Oh, te los presentare. Son Takashi Yamazaki y Chiharu Mihara-el chico era de cabello corto y ojos rasgados. La chica era de lo más normal, con trenzas gruesas- .Saa, escucharon que iríamos al Karaoke y también quisieron acompañarnos.

-Y faltan Rika-chan y Naoko-chan

-¿Qué?-masculló Syaoran.

-Y también Nakao-chi y Shu-kun-dijo Eriol.

-Cierto, cierto. No tardan en llegar.

Eriol se acerco a su amigo, lo rodeo de los hombros y lo jalo amistosamente. Sabía que Syaoran estaba a punto de ahorcarlo, pero esperaría que no hubiera testigos.

-Entre más estén más fácil será dejarlos solos un rato-Le susurró, completamente divertido.

-Quítate, plaga-se aparto bruscamente de él.

El karaoke no tenía ninguna canción conocida para él, salvo las de L'ar~en~ciel, de ahí en fuera solo había canciones de las típicas chicas Idol, y algunas canciones de ParaPara. ¿Cómo es que Eriol siempre lo arrastraba hasta esas clases de cosas? En serio, Syaoran Li estaba a punto de convertirse en un asesino fetichista de chicos con lentes. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo fuera…

-Li-kun, ¿no vas a cantar?-pregunto Tomoyo, viendo la lista de canciones.

-No, gracias-él no iba a pararse a cantar en frente de esos extraños.

-Bueno, entonces escucharemos a Sakura-chan.

-Hoe?

Syaoran volteo a verla de reojo. Una chica que tenía un tenue rosado en las mejillas, y ligeros de conejitos agarrando su cabello debía cantar bien. Porque las chicas bonitas cantan bonito ¿no? Sakura sonreí nervioso mientras le daban canciones a escoger.

Si, esa niña debía cantar lindo.

-Etto…es que yo no sé de j-pop. Solo se de algunas canciones que salen en los soundtracks de animes. Y de cantantes que voy conociendo ahí.

Todos parpadearon un poco confundidos. Mientras Syaoran agacho su cabeza y sonrió. ¡Esta chica era un diamante en bruto!

-Bueno…no estoy segura. Pero tal vez conozcas a Bonnie Pink-sugirió Sakura asintió enérgica-. Entonces A perfect Sky.

Unos cinco minutos después, y el encargado ya había puesto la pista que las chicas habían sugerido para Sakura. Ella, a su vez, se paro y tomo el micrófono, no tan segura de cantar. Tenía una cara de cordero a degollar, y veía a todos con ojos cristalizados.

Syaoran se sentó de manera despreocupada, como aparentando no poner atención.

_**KI…MI NO MUNE…DE NAKANAI**_

_**KIMINOMUNE…DE NA-NAKA NAI**_

_**I'M LOOOKING FOR A PERFECT SKY!!!**_

_**I'M LOOOKING FOR A PERFECT SKY!!!**_

A Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo les dieron ganas de ser anime y caerse de espaldas. Sakura tomaba el micrófono como si quisiera matarlo por algún crimen imperdonable. Y no solamente cantaba desafinado, ¡lo gritaba como si a nadie le quedara claro que no le pegaba a ninguna entonación!

Todos los demás le aplaudían amistosos, puesto que ellos no comprendían las expectativas que un otaku tenía puestas en Sakura.

A las ocho todos salieron del karaoke. Los _"intrusos"_ (como Syaoran cariñosamente los apodo), se iban despidiendo. Tomoyo sugirió ir a tomar algo en alguna cafetería cercana, pero Sakura dijo que debía llegar a cenar con su hermano.

-Entonces que Syaoran te acompañe-dijo Eriol, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¡No hay necesidad! Puedo ir sola-dijo nerviosa.

-Oh, vamos. Es peligroso para una chica _extranjera_ andar en la noche. Syaoran conoce Shibuya como la palma de su mano. Te llevara sana a salvo.

-No quiero molestar a Li-kun-empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-No será molestia, ¿verdad, Li-kun?-dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se enderezo y casi quería esconderse bajo el pavimento. Prefería irse solo y perderse, a escuchar el rotundo no de Li.

-Vamos-dijo Syaoran, dando media vuelta.

Eriol y Tomoyo le dieron un empujón a una asombrada Sakura.

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso. Tanto que ponía de nervios a Sakura. Trato de entablar conversación, sobre su familia, la escuela…incluso intento la música, pero nada daba resultados. Definitivamente, ellos eran polos apuestos.

Por su parte, Syaoran estaba que se golpeaba internamente. Estaba a solas con Sakura, con la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle que fuera su compañera ¡y no sabia como!

Si tan solo Mei-ling no se hubiera ido. Ellos seguirían siendo pareja cosplay, y las cosas seguirían su curso como siempre. No hubiera tenido que ir a un estúpido karaoke con canciones bobas. Ni tendría que estrujarse los sesos para pedirle a una chica que lo acompañara durante toda la preparatoria a hacer cosplay.

¿Y si Mei-ling nunca se hubiera ido, y aun así hubiera llegado Sakura?

La pregunta le asalto a la cabeza. Mei-ling era su prima, y sabía que era bonita, pero a veces le incomodaba que tuviera que usar algunos trajes ajustados o escotados. Sobre todo en las sesiones de fotos o cuando un otaku extremadamente pervertido se la comía con la mirada.

Con Sakura las cosas serían diferentes. Podía darse el lujo de no reprimirse en fotos. E incluso apreciar esa belleza innata que tenía.

¿Habría terminado la pareja tan dinámica que hacía con Mei-ling solo por Sakura?

_Mi-mi-mirakuru minorun-run_

-_Hoooe! That idiot brother. _

Sakura, roja de la pena, saco de su mochila un celular rosado, con un pequeño dije rosado colgando. Empezó a escribir un mensaje con nerviosismo. ¡Genial, lo que le faltaba! Ahora Syaoran pensaría que era rara por tener ese tono de celular para los mensajes.

Pero Syaoran estaba más concentrado en otra cosa. Mei-ling no estaba, y todos los eventos lo habían llevado a conocer a Sakura. Estaba convencido… Sakura Kinomoto era la chica perfecta para ser su compañera.

-_Finish…and send._ Ah, Li-kun, jeje…Este tono…

-¡Se mi pareja cosplay!-Grito, mientras la tomaba bruscamente de las manos.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida ¿ese chico serio le había pedido que se disfrazaran juntos como personajes de anime?

* * *


	3. Atashi Sakurambo

* * *

Agradecimientos a los reviews:

Sakura*kaede

Angel seirui

Sakushao4ever: Jejeje, en realidad si, Sakura cantaba mal XD, la que canta bonito es Tomoyo.

Gabriel

Lilith Van Garreth: Yo también canto como Sakura, cuando estoy nerviosa XD. Te quiero onee-chan!

Rukia Alejandra

SaKuRa-ChAn: Si contestare, si tienes una duda pregúntame. Y si, soy otaku XD, pero también me gustan muchas otras cosas.

MadReader-alwaysBeYourself: ¿eres jarocha? Genial! Yo soy del mero puerto, y si, hay muchos otakus por ahí…adoro vivir en Ver XD

Isabel

Camy

Emiko hime-sama

Zitthah-TxE-

Lyons

aLeirBagPotteR: Si, me fijare. La verdad es que ya había puesto que Sakura venía de Chicago, pero quería algo más original, fue por eso mi error.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Atashi Sakurambo

La escuela estaba de fondo, mientras cerezos bailaban en el aire dándole una imagen fresca a la vida estudiantil. El chico de cabello castaño iba de espaldas, derecho y con su mochila colgándola del hombro, de manera despreocupada. Pero iba serio, porque a sus espaldas, la chica más especial de todo el mundo estaba a su espalda.

La vio de reojo, y su cabello bailo al viento. Volteo por completo, y puso un semblante preocupado. Sus orbes café brillaban.

-¿Qué sucedes, Sakura-san?-dijo, y su voz fue música pura-. Te noto preocupada.

-No me pasa nada, solo estoy pensando.

Él la vio confundido. Y su semblante pasó a uno de suspicacia.

-¿Algún otro chico? Sakura-san es tan popular…

-¡Cómo crees!-soltó una fresca carcajada. Las mejillas se le pusieron calientes-. Solo hay un chico que me gusta…

Y él también se sonrojo. Tosió ligeramente, y vio a Sakura. La chica más especial de mundo que estaba de frente.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Sakura-san. Tal vez suene tonto, porque hemos sido amigos desde hace poco…

El frágil corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza.

-No importa, puedes decirme lo que quieras, Kaname-sempai.

-Yo, a Sakura-san…

_"¡Sakura, entrare aunque no quieras!"_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, con el pelo arreglado y vestido para salir.

-Deja eso, te voy a decir algo importante.

-Dímelo, te escucho.

Touya vio a la _cosa _de enfrente que tenía por hermana. Sakura iba con una larga bata color rosada, y pantuflas en color verde con estrellas azules. Su cabello era una maraña recogida en una pequeña coleta. Y ni hablemos del montón de dulces que estaban regados en la habitación. Era la típica pose de una viciada en los juegos de citas. Y su hermana era la reina de los juegos de citas.

-Deja eso-dijo pausadamente, para sonar amenazante.

-¡No!-dijo, con un pocky en la boca-. Kaname-sempai me va a declarar su amor, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue que lo hiciera? Y ahora, mis horas de desvelo han valido la pena_. __Kaname-sempai, you're so cool. And handsome,…I wanna…_

-¡Sakura, sigo aquí!-le grito Touya.

Sakura podía ser tierna, la criatura más infantil e increíblemente inocente, pero con solo tocar una consola de videojuegos, ella cambiaba al estado del juego. Podía ser sádica, peleonera…y ahora era una pervertida.

El juego quedo en pausa frente al televisor, y Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano, con una expresión aburrida.

-Hoy tengo trabajo hasta las diez de la noche, hay ramen instantáneo, o camarones fritos en el refrigerador, tus favoritos ¿no?-Sakura asintió-. No abras la puerta a nadie.

-Ya lo sé. Vete que se te hará tarde.

Touya empezó a bajar las escaleras. Últimamente había notado a Sakura más extraña de lo normal. Como ausente, y bastante pensativa. Antes de salir para la escuela, se fijaba en cada detalle de su uniforme, y cuando empezaba a verse un poco más el cuerpo, se sonrojaba rosada, como abrumada por algo.

Tal vez se sentía incomoda usando uniforme, porque en Toronto no llevaba uno. O tal vez experimentaba un fetichismo extraño por los trajes de marinerita, que no sería extraño, porque ella siempre había querido uno.

_Kya! ¡Kaname-sempai me ama!_

Touya suspiro. Su hermana no tenía remedio.

* * *

Tomoyo tenía una bonita piel blanca, y sus ojos amatista hacían que su piel se viera más adorable. Las chicas envidiaban a Tomoyo Daidouji, por su piel de porcelana. Pero no envidiaban la pálida piel de Sakura Kinomoto los lunes por las mañanas.

Siempre llegaba paliducha, y con unas amoreteadas ojeras que ocultaba con un poco de maquillaje. Muchos pensaban que era porque Sakura Kinomoto venía de América y aun no se había acostumbrado al horario. La verdad era, que ella se desvelaba hasta la madrugada jugando videojuegos, en su mayoría los de simulación de citas.

Había toda una variedad de chicos lindos, y apenas Tomoyo le había regalado ese nuevo juego: Ukidokimemorial. ¡Era el juego más genial que había tenido en su vida! No solo estaba el chico estilo príncipe, al cual dejo hasta lo último para disfrutarlo mejor, sino que también estaba el Loli-shota, el tipo salvaje, el chico _cool _(con el que ha estado las últimas noches), el tipo salvaje, y unos hermosos gemelos que venían por paquete. Sakura era inmensamente feliz.

Hasta que su prima volvió a recordarle algo vergonzoso: la propuesta de Li Syaoran para ser su pareja cosplay.

Ella era una chica menudita, con poco busto y bajita de estatura, sin mencionar su extraño acento japonés (incluía muchas palabras en inglés por dificultad a su idioma "madre"). En definitiva no se parecía a las bellas chicas cosplay que veía por internet, como Kipi. ¿Por qué Li Syaoran estaba interesado en ella, una chica cualquiera y patosa? Le daba vergüenza que ese chico la viera como una modelo de anime, porque las chicas de anime son hermosas.

Y había otra cosa a considerar: le daba pena aparecer frente a un montón de gente y que la viera modelando un traje que…ni siquiera sabía que tipo de traje Syaoran quería.

Tomoyo le decía que debía decidir rápido, lo mismo que le pidió Li, porque había una convención en diciembre y esa sería la práctica para participar en la Comiket. Oh, y cuando Li dijo eso, Sakura se dio cuenta que jamás en su vida había asistido a una convención (cuando eres la única entre tus amigos que ve _esos monos chinos_ ["¡se llama anime y son japoneses!"] no hay oportunidades de asistir a una).

-Sakura-chan, es solo ponerte un bonito disfraz e ir, no hay ningún problema-Tomoyo le infundía valor.

-Pero…

-Sera fácil, e iré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No se…

Tomoyo suspiro cansada, jamás pensó que su prima fuera tan difícil de convencer.

Y si pasamos a otro salón, podremos ver al chico que acaba de pedirle a la chica más tímida de Toronto que usara un traje de anime. A Syaoran no le alcanzaban las uñas de los nervios que tenía.

Si, había millones de formas de pedirle a una chica como Kinomoto que la acompañara en el mundo del cosplay. Muchas formas y el eligió la de gritarle hasta atemorizarla a mitad de la calle. Como bien dijo Eriol, era un bruto para esas cosas (y también dijo que jamás conseguiría novia por eso…pero Syaoran ignoro esa parte).

-Y…-Eriol decidió abrir un tema- ¿qué te parece ir a comer a algún lado después de aquí? Escuche que hay un lugar de hamburguesas nuevo, y todo el refresco que desees.

-¿Eso no es en cualquier lado?-Syaoran lo vio por el rabillo, mientras leía Tengen toppa gurren lgann.

-Oh, con que te habías dado cuenta-sonrió-. Entonces a comer helados, donde la primera hora es todo lo que puedas comer por 500 yens.

-Eriol, que dos chicos entren solos ahí es demasiado perturbador.

-¿eh?, pero si siempre íbamos.

-Claro, con Mei-ling-gruño-. No iré a ese lugar solo contigo.

-Ah, haberlo dicho antes-sonrió con con las chicas. Siempre le hablo a Tomoyo-san de ese lugar y nunca la llevo; sirve que también ves a Sakura-san.

-¡No!-grito-. No la veré hasta que ella me diga que si acepta.

-¿Y si no acepta?

-La evitare por el resto de mi vida.

El manga que estaba leyendo quedo abierto al poner su cabeza entre el, Eriol simplemente suspiro, cansado. Y muy aburrido, sobre todo eso.

Syaoran no pudo agradecer más al cielo que por fin fuera sábado, ahora tendría tiempo de descansar todo el domingo de la tediosa semana (como si hiciera mucho…), es más, ya hasta tenía un itinerario preparado: comprar comida chatarra, ver las grabaciones de las series que se perdió el día del karaoke, y en la noche, películas de terror acompañadas de más comida chatarra. Sip, era un día bastante ocupado para él ese domingo, ¿qué mejor forma de pasársela?

-Anno… ¿Li-kun?

Si, el domingo sería fin de semana…pero ese sábado por la tarde no significaba que había acabado. Kinomoto estaba esperándolo a la salida del salón B, y él mismo pudo jurar por su madre que tenía el mismo rubor rosado de pena del que tenía ella.

-Sobre lo que me pediste el otro día…yo…

Murmullos se empezaron a escuchar a sus espaldas. La chica nueva estaba hablándole, con ese rubor y esa mirada tan inocente, hasta él podía pensar otra cosa con esa escena tan extraña. Tomo la muñeca de Sakura y se la llevo lejos del salón. Y lejos para no ser el espectáculo del sonriente Eriol Hiragizawa que se había quedado en el salón con los otros metiches.

El salón de química era el único desocupado para esas horas, y era perfecto para que nadie interfiriera.

-Ahora si estamos solos.

Sakura se quedo helada y roja hasta la punta de los pies.

-¡No, no pienses nada extraño!-Syaoran también se había puesto rojo, y empezó a mover sus manos desesperado- ¡Es que había mucha gente viendo y…bueno…!

-Ah, descuida. Debí suponer que a Li-kun le molestaría que dijera algo enfrente de gente que es de su confianza. Está bien, creo que así es mejor-sonrió tranquila.

Fueron cinco segundos de embobamiento al sonreírle así. Tosió ligeramente e hizo la voz ronca.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Ah, cierto-volvió a juntar sus dedos-. Bueno…aun no estoy muy segura sobre ese asunto, el de ser tu compañera cosplay. No sé que tipo de traje quieres que use…-enrojeció.

-Te juro que no será algo incomodo-dijo solemnemente.

-Tampoco entiendo muchas las razones por las que piensas que soy adecuada-Syaoran iba a hablar, pero Sakura continuo-. Tomoyo-chan me explico algo, pero no entendí nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces…

Vacilo un poco, poniendo una pose seria, como si aun estuviera meditando las cosas. Pero después estallo en una radiante sonrisa.

-Creo que sería divertido hacer algo nuevo junto a Li-kun.

-¿D-de verdad?

Syaoran tenía abierto los ojos de par en par, y Sakura solo asintió enérgicamente. Justo cuando estuvo impulsado a abrazarla de euforia, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un par de metiches que considero enviados del mal.

-¡Ahora si iremos a comer helados, Tomoyo-san!-dijo Eriol, sonriente.

-Que rico. Li-san, ¿puedo hacer yo los trajes de Sakura? Sería algo maravilloso hacer algo que ella utilizara-sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

-¡Porque siempre tienen que estar atrás de uno! ¿Conocen lo que es la privacidad?-su voz sonó histérica.

-No te enojes Syaoran, deberías estar contento. La chica más moe y extranjera acaba de decirte que sí. Hay que celebrarlo con algo de comer.

Mientras Syaoran alegaba histéricamente con Eriol unas palabras que Sakura nunca había escuchado (y por las cuales Tomoyo sonreí apenada), ella empezó a sentir que ya se estaba acostumbrado a vivir en Japón. Y que las cosas saldrían por completo bien.

* * *

Domingo por la mañana Syaoran Li había cambiado de planes. Ahora, iba a reunirse con Kinomoto para escoger un cosplay que les gustara a ambos. Acepto que Daidouji fuera, puesto que así empezarían a tomar medidas, pero aun no alcanzaba a comprender porque Eriol iría, pero decidió no alegar mucho, puesto que su amigo siempre ayudaba, tal vez quería pasar un rato con Daidouji.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas, y llevaban bolsas de súper mercado para preparar algo para la comida (Syaoran admitía que era lo lindo de las chicas, siempre amables y caseras). Syaoran llevo la carpeta de dibujo modelos de un gran listado de anime, donde tenía todas las posibilidades y los que ya había hecho. Tomoyo se sentó tranquilamente en un sofá, y empezó a leer un manga que Syaoran jamás leería (Junjou romantica). Entre chillidos y gemidos de parte de Tomoyo, opinaba sobre que tan difícil sería hacer eso, o que tan sencillo sería que no se apreciaría.

A lo último, por fin llego Eriol, con una gran sonrisa extraña y un DVD negro en sus manos.

-Encontré el cosplay para Sakura, están conocido y fácil. Y original.

-¡Quiero verlo!-dijo Tomoyo.

Syaoran y Sakura se voltearon a ver entre sí, interrogantes de lo que Eriol pondría en el reproductor.

Sakura quedo horrorizada a la primera escena que se puso en el televisor, mientras Tomoyo pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Más, más ¡más duro!

-Oh, al parecer puso una escena que no era, dejen busco el uniforme…

-¡ERIOL, SAKURA NO HARA UN COSPLAY DE BIBLE BLACK GARDEN!-grito Syaoran, horrorizado.

-¡Eso es hentai!-dijo Sakura-Li-kun, ¿por qué sabes cómo se llama?-volteo a ver a su compañero, con los ojos brillantes de la impresión.

-¡No, eso no me gusta, no pienses mal Kinomoto!

-Con una peluca y un poco de relleno Sakura-chan haría un buen cosplay-dijo Tomoyo, meditando profundamente.

-Fue lo mismo que pensé.

-¡Oigan, ella no hará eso!-volvió a gritar Syaoran.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho. Mientras ellos seguían metidos viendo la serie, Sakura se tapaba la cara con un cojín, y empezó a pensar que las cosas no iban a ser tan fácil como pensaba. También sintió que debió quedarse ese día terminando de jugar Ukidokimemorial.


	4. Shinning collection

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza de este cap. Y pude haberme tardado más, pero tengo a cierta personita insistiendome cada vez que me ve conectada que "¿y el fic?". Decidí subirlo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones y tenga que esperar otra semana.

No me gusto como me quedo. Pero son las seis de la mañana, y no he dormido nada (sonó a canción de mi secundaria…¡no fue a propósito!=O), así que no es que pueda hacer mucho.

En fin, disfrútenlo!!

* * *

Las cosas no eran tan malas como podrían parecer.

Si, había mucho rosado, y corazones por todos lados. Y había demasiadas cosas dulces en el menú… bien, solo había dulces en el menú. Y había muchas parejitas románticas adentro….¿Y tenía que haber música de Ayumi Hamasaki? Si querían poner a una cantante melosa bien podían poner a Nana Kitade…¡todo menos Teddy Bear! Exacto, a Syaoran Li se le acabo el positivismo de estar dentro de ese horrible café maid, ya solo quería salir corriendo y escuchar Nightmare.

Ni siquiera podía sentirse bien de que no estuviera solo en esa tortura, porque sus acompañantes estaban disfrutando de el lugar. Eriol estaba viendo a las meseras con uniformes rosados, y Tomoyo estaba grabando animosamente a la culpable de que el estuviera en ese infierno _pasteloso_.

-Anno…¿ya no van a ordenar más?

Con un extraño rubor rosado en las mejillas, Tomoyo fue la que hablo-Si, date un vuelta, y luego di: "kupi!" mientras haces una V.

-¡No, eso me da pena!

Sakura estaba trabajando en un café maid para poder pagar las cosas que faltaban su cosplay. En si, Syaoran veía esto ridículo, el podía pagar lo que hiciera falta. Hasta Tomoyo se ofreció, pero Sakura resulto ser orgullosa, y tan humilde, que quiso que su primer cosplay fuera todo ganado por ella misma. Que Tomoyo lo hiciera no fue de su elección, le daba miedo el decirle que no lo hiciera… quien sabe como se pondría. Syaoran le comento a Eriol que quizá se suicidaría. Eriol no lo negó. Syaoran estuvo apunto de ordenar a Sakura que el pagaría lo del cosplay, puesto que el se sentí culpable que ella trabajar por un capricho que el tuvo… pero nada, Sakura solo pestaño y sonriendo diciendo un: "todo estará bien". Eso basto para que Syaoran se quedara sentado bebiendo malteada de chocolate.

Es cierto que el podría irse, Sakura le dijo que no tenían que estar ahí, que hasta se sentiría con menos presión si no la veían trabajando con un uniforme de maid, pero Syaoran estaba moralmente ligado a estar ahí. Es decir, ¿Quién iba a defender a Sakura? Nada más había que ver a Eriol, tirando su dinero en jugos de manzana y kiwi para que la maid de cabello rubio (de caja) le atendiera… el muy pervertido. Y a su pesar, su amigo era decente, bien sabía que había otros descarados en las calles que solo se aprovechaban de las chicas moe y les tomaban fotos para… quien sabe Dios que hagan con ella, Syaoran no ha querido ni imaginarlo.

-Hey, señorita…¿me permite una foto con usted?

Syaoran volteo y encontró a Sakura, siendo acosada por un tipo de más de treinta años, con jeans gastados y sudadera, con una mochila colgando de sus hombros y una cámara lista. Sakura se movió nerviosa hacia atrás, diciendo que no le estaba permitido tomarse fotos con los clientes, por políticas del trabajo, más el tipo seguía insistiendo. Justo cuando iba a tomarla por el hombro para jalarla hacia él, Syaoran lo detuvo en seco, poniéndose en medio de ellos dos.

-¿No escuchaste, paria? Ella dijo "no".

-No te metas, niño-refunfuño.

-¿Niño?-Syaoran tenía una vena hinchada.

Se trono los dedos, estaba apunto de golpearlo, cuando la gerente del lugar salio gritándole al de la cámara que se alejara de las chicas o llamaba a la policía. El pervertido salio corriendo, y Syaoran estuvo a dos pasos de hacerlo, pero escucho el suave suspiro de Sakura por detrás, y se quedo a asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

-Gracias, Li-kun, me salvaste.

Sakura sonrió, encantadora como siempre. Syaoran casi sufre una combustión espontánea. Con ese vestido rosado con delantal blanco y esos grandes moños de encaje adornando su cabello, Sakura se veía mucho más _kawaii_ que nunca.

¡Que haga lo que quiera! El se quedaba ahí a que no le pasara nada, pero ya la querría ver con el cosplay puesto.

**Cap 4- Shinning Collection**

_Primera semana-Casa de Sakura_

La idea de preparar el traje en casa de Sakura esa semana no fue muy buena, sobre todo porque a Touya no le había caído nada en gracia Syaoran. Y viceversa; desde el primer momento que se vieron fue declararse la guerra con las miradas. No hubo dialogo, ni presentación de nombre, Touya le llamaba _mocoso_, y Syaoran _el sujeto hermano de Kinomoto_. Syaoran estuvo apunto casi de rogar porque no le dijeran su no nombre, alegando algo de maldiciones por medio de esa información, Eriol le dijo que ya le estaba afectando tanto anime.

En si, Syaoran no tenía un motivo real y justificable para que le cayera en la punta del dedo gordo Touya. Pero este si tenía una: estaba llevando a su hermana a un nuevo nivel de rareza. Cuando Sakura le comento lo del cosplay y la convención, Touya sintió un ataque, ¿cómo su hermanita termino metida en esas cosas raras? Y lo peor fue, cuando le pidió dinero prestado. Ella juro que trabajaría para pagarle, que era una emergencia y que el próximo cosplay no le pediría nada. Estuvo apunto de negarse a semejante ridiculez, pero ¿Quién resiste a ese puchero tan propio de ella? Touya no podía negarle nada a Sakura. Aunque el cosplay no era lo que le preocupaba, ella podía vestirse y ser como quisiera (no le quedaba remedio más que aguantarse), lo que le preocupada era lo que sus amigos de la universidad le habían comentado sobre esos otakus.

"_Son unos pervertidos de lo peor. Solo están buscando chicas a las cuales manosear. ¿Supiste del que mando un pedido para hacer legal casarse con una niña de anime? Te lo digo, no solo son depravados, también son unos fracasados"_

Touya no podía temer más por su hermana menor. Le consolaba un poco que Tomoyo estuviera todo el rato entre ese grupito y mundo al que Sakura había entrado… aunque igual no era como si Tomoyo estuviera protegiéndolo. Todo lo contrarió, la alentaba a seguir.

Por suerte, esa tarde Touya había tenido trabajo, y la casa estaba más que disponible. Nadie los molestaría y lo mejor, nadie saldría herido.

-Chicos, esperen aquí-habló Tomoyo- mientras tomo las medidas del pantalón.

-¿ya terminaste la blusa?-preguntó Eriol.

-Falta la pedrería. Quiero tener todas las piezas listas para que al final las piedras se pongan juntas.

-¿Y la cadena cual será siempre?

-La de los óvalos. Sakura-chan no me dejo usar oro para su cosplay. Sería tan hermoso…

Tomoyo suspiró con pesadez, encaminando al cuarto de Sakura.

Syaoran estaba entretenido cambiándole a la televisión. Era su imaginación o ¿en esa casa estaba el anime? No podía encontrar el canal donde pasaban a esa hora el nuevo capitulo de Bleach. Era una suerte que lo tuviera grabando en su casa, así no se lo perdería.

Tomoyo bajo dando saltitos en la escalera, donde Eriol la esperaba con su mano extendida para empezar a hacer un escena "romantica", casi montando un baile. Syaoran agradeció que no se besaran también. Después bajo Sakura, arreglándose el cabello con sus dedos. Tomoyo empezo a parlotear sobre lo bonito que le estaba quedando el traje, lo que le faltaba y el maquillaje que le pondría a Sakura para darle un aspecto un poco más real, aun cuando los chicos dijeron que eso no era necesario, puesto que era el personaje ideal para Sakura.

-A quien le hará falta maquillaje es a Syaoran. O una operación en los labios, ya sabes, para que sonría como niño bueno. Con esa mirada de lobo que tiene como que no parece mucho…

-Pues me pareceré ese día, no te preocupes tanto-le dio con uno de los cojines de la sala.

Las chicas se rieron. De pronto, el ambiente cambio. Touya había llegado de un agotador día en la universidad y lo primero que vio en aquella sala fue al pervertidor otaku que acosaba a su hermanita.

-Creo que será mejor irnos…-Syaoran se empezó a levantarse.

-No-hablo Touya- hace falta. Quédense.

Sakura lo vio de reojo, ella sabía que significaba eso: "…Donde pueda vigilarlos mejor". La tarde empezaría a ser larga.

_Segunda semana-Akihabara_

Sakura aun no se acostumbraba al mundo otaku. Le era difícil… y a la vez fascinante. Era como entrar a un universo paralelo, donde toda la genialidad con la que ella siempre soñó estaba reunida, dándole la bienvenida. Lo bueno de que Tomoyo fuera su diseñadora (aparte de su excelente gusto y talento), era que administraba tan bien el dinero, que después de haber comprado todo lo que hacía falta, le sobraba dinero para gastarlo en algún lujo.

-Oh my God, the original soundtrack of Lovely Complex!-se pego a una vitrina-. I can't believed, King of fighter… edition deluxe!

Mientras Sakura corría como toda una novata en su primera visita a Akihabara, Syaoran y los demás la veían con un sonrisa, como quién llevaba a una niña a un parque de diversiones.

-Esta en la misma tienda de la vez pasada. Y ve lo mismo-dijo Eriol.

-Sakura-chan es feliz con cosas tan sencillas-concluyó Tomoyo.

A un lado, Sakura empezó a escuchar murmullos de unas chicas de la misma tienda. Se quedo quieta y apenada, debían estarse burlando de ella por su comportamiento, pero al escuchar bien, se dio cuenta de que hablaban de uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Nos esta viendo?-dijo una.

-¡Si, si lo hace! Tiene una carita de enojado tan… moe!

-¡Compre la ultima banda que uso para su cosplay! Es más la traigo-le enseño su muñeca.

-¡Te odio, yo también quiero algo de Li-sama!

Mientras Syaoran tomaba despistadamente de su bebida, Sakura se le fue acercando tímidamente. Estaba curiosa de saber de que iba esa conversación de esas chicas, y sobre todo, de donde podían conocer a Li-kun. Ya había visto que él tenía muchos amigos en Akihabara, y que todos lo saludaban e informaban sobre la ultima mercancía que les acababa de llegar, pero no creyó que unas chicas tan ¿alegres?, fueran a saber de él.

-¿Las conoces, Li-kun?-señalo discretamente a las chicas, las cuales seguían viendo fijamente a Syaoran.

Syaoran les dedico una mirada rápida. Sorbió su refresco.

-Para nada.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, confundida. Eriol se empezó a reír.

-Son fans, Sakura-san. Syaoran es muy famoso en esta zona. Y como cosplayer, se ha dado fama de "el chico más moe".

-¿Mei-ling era "la chica más tsundere, verdad?-preguntó Tomoyo.

Eriol asintió.

-¿Y por qué tienen cosas de Li-kun?

-De algún lado tiene que sacar para el próximo cosplay ¿no?-sonrió.

-Pensé que…

-Mi madre no sabe que soy cosplayer. Ni en que me gasto lo que me da. Asumió que tiene un hijo popular que sale demasiado y es popular. Ella es feliz, yo soy feliz. Todos ganamos. Igual, como es su dinero, lo reciclo. Es todo-sorbió de nuevo su refresco.

-¡Eso es genial! Tengo un amigo Idol y conciente de su situación-dijo Sakura, rosada de pies a cabeza-. Te envidio, Li-kun. Eres tan maduro.

Ambos se quedaron en una burbuja rosada, donde el tiempo no existía, observándose detenidamente. Syaoran llego a pensar que Sakura era la chica más extraña que había pisado la Tierra por todos esos comentarios tan poco acertados que le daba y ella creía firmemente que eran ciertos.

-No way! All the seasons of InuYasha! I will buy it!

Y otras ocasiones, Syaoran pensaba que era la chica más otaku del mundo, y por eso llegaba a esas conclusiones.

_Semana 3-Casa de Syaoran_

A veces, ese dúo malévolo que tenían por amigos, eran de verdad el demonio, uno usando lentes de marca y la otra delicados listones de encaje. Bueno, Syaoran no iba a mentir, no era a veces, si no siempre que podían salirse con la suya, sacaban sus afiladas garras y atacaban a inocentes corderos, en este caso, Sakura. Y un poco a él.

Habían decidido pasar una tarde viendo series y comiendo algo de comida chatarra. El problema es que al encender el DVD, todos tenían un titulo por ver. Después de un piedra, papel y tijera, para que todo fuera más justo, el ganador puso su serie.

La pareja de cosplay estaba más que arrepentida por ser justo. Eriol había puesto un hentai tan grotesco, que era imposible de ver. Sakura se había hecho una bolita, con las rodillas pegadas a sus ojos, comiendo entre el pequeño espacio; Syaoran solo se retorcía en su asiento, pensando que para la próxima ocasión impondría su autoridad. Le era increíble como Tomoyo podía ver esas cosas sin sobresaltarse como Sakura.

-Eriol-san, esto se vuelve aburrido. He visto la misma posición desde hace tres escenas diferentes-mordió su rebanada de pizza.

-Vaya, te das cuenta de todos los detalles-se llevo un fritura a la boca.

-¡Me aburró! El hentai es aburrido. Juguemos a algo.

Eriol puso pausa a la televisión y la apago. Sakura y Syaoran por fin pudieron sentarse bien, y dieron gracias a que Eriol era débil ante los deseos de Tomoyo.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?-preguntó Eriol.

-A la botella-dijo, mostrando la botella de un refresco de uva que ya se había acabado.

Todos hicieron un sonoro "glup". Todos estuvieron a punto de dar una creíble excusa del porque no debían jugar eso, pero Tomoyo se les adelanto y giro la botella.

La boca de la botella dio en dirección a Syaoran.

-Verdad.

-¿Quién te dijo que elegirías? Te voy a dar la penitencia.

-¡Así no es el juego!

-¡Es mi botella, mis reglas!

Todos se pegaron a sus asientos. Tomoyo Daidouji dejaba de ser la criatura más adorable y pacifica de todas cuando se trataba de sus obsesiones. Y de no hacerle caso, eso la ponía realmente de malas.

-Tienes que besar a Eriol-san.

-¿QUÉ?-ambos chicos fueron los que gritaron.

Sakura se puso completamente roja.

-Si, es el castigo de Li-san.

-¡Eriol, esto es tu culpa!

-¿Mía?

-¡Por no dejarla ver el yaoi que traía, ahora se esta desquitando! Daidouji, no hare eso.

Después de mil y un gritos, amenazas a su bienes más preciados, destrucción al cosplay de Sakura y demás cosas altisonantes, Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su penitencia.

Sakura estaba con una almohada cubriéndose media cara, observando tímidamente la escena que Syaoran empezaba a montar. Tomoyo estaba filmando todo desde su lugar.

-¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba! Ahora que Syaoran esta obligado, parece más uke.

-No vayas a moverte. Ni abrir la boca-dijo Syaoran.

-Como si quisiera hacer esto…

-Todo por tu novia…¡que ni aun lo es!

La escena, desde el mundo de Tomoyo, era bastante dulce:

Syaoran era un chico tímido, iniciando la experiencia de su primer amor con su mejor amigo. El amor de su vida. Eriol le observaba, paciente por que el jovencito diera su primer paso. Ansiando por esos pequeños labios vírgenes tocaran los suyos con esa torpeza que debía tener, y enseñarle como era el mundo de los adultos.

Syaoran temblaba de pies a cabeza, mezclando su nerviosismo con las ansias locas que le daban por demostrarle a su mejor amigo que él ya no era ese niño ingenuo. Qué el también podía enloquecerle.

La distancia por fin parecía romperse, solo era un milímetro para que los amantes dieran el primer paso… y el timbre sonó.

-¡La otra pizza llego!-Syaoran corrió, tirando todo a su paso, resbalándose hacia la puerta. Bueno, huyendo.

-¡Syaoran Li, vuelve!

Tomoyo salio corriendo tras él. Eriol, por su parte, se relajo en el sofá, abanicándose con su mano, y soltando aire pesadamente. Sakura lo compadecía de verdad.

-Au… Daidouji ¡deja de golpearme! Au, ¡Eso duele, loca yaoísta! No, no..Ahuu!

El de la pizza ya no sabía ni que hacer. Sentía que su obligación era ayudar a Syaoran, pero también le daba miedo que esa chica de listones y vestido lila le hiciera daño.

El juego de la botella quedo suspendido, Eriol había puesto la serie yaoi de Tomoyo y con eso ella se quedo tranquila, suspirando en su lugar y sin molestar a nadie.

-¿Acaso necesita una dotación de yaoi al día o se vuelve loca?-preguntó Syaoran, en quedito hacia Sakura.

-E-eso parece-respondió.

-Solo pido salir cuerdo de todo esto.

Sakura también lo pedía. Tal vez pasando la convención, la locura terminaría y todos se tranquilizarían. Eso quería creer ella.


	5. Blaze&Loop

Reportandose:

Se que tiene un tiempo que no subo nada, pero muchas se sentiran recompensadas X3. Espero les guste y les mando muchos felicitaciones por las fiestas.

Feliz año nuevo, a todos los otakus y frikis que siguen la historia...kissu kissu!

* * *

-De verdad creo que la escuela no debería ser nuestra central, capitán. Le informo que no es cómodo.

-Como quieras. Pero el que levanta a Kinomoto serás tú, soldado.

Eriol suspiró.

Sakura se había perdido cuando dio el toque para salir de clases y no había avisado a nadie donde se había metido. Pero Tomoyo tenía el ligero presentimiento de donde se había metido su prima, considerando que traía su Lap Top. Uno pensaría que la había llevado para terminar algún trabajo pendiente, y se había instalado en las salas de computo sin que nadie la molestara, y sin nada que la distrajera. Pero eso no se acercaba para nada a la realidad.

El nuevo juego el línea constaba en reunir cierta cantidad de cartas con poderes especiales mientras te aventurabas a entrar al mundo de dragones, monstruos y otros casos extraños que fueran sucediendo. Al principio te dan un arco con armadura para defenderte, al ir subiendo de nivel una espada, un genio… y así hasta llegar a lo ultimo. Clamp's wonderland era la nueva afición de muchos, y entre esos estaba Sakura. Y era mucho más que eso. Apenas se había estrenado el jueves en la mañana, y ella ya estaba por completar el nivel 22 (de los 44 niveles que hay). No había nada en el mundo que pudiera moverla de completar el nivel y reunir su próxima carta. Y no es como que Syaoran tuviera mucho interés de interrumpirla, porque a decir verdad, le era más practico tener a Kinomoto en el modo _gamer_. Hacia las cosas rápidas, detalladas y concisas. Cero preguntas, dudas y nada la hacía titubear.

La chica moe no era la única faceta que Syaoran veía con brillitos en Kinomoto.

-Y bien ¿hicieron la lista? Les recuerdo que mañana no habrá tiempo para peder- Dijo Syaoran, muy serio.

-¿Qué diversión tiene estar en la Comiket, si ya tenemos todo fríamente calculado? Prefiero ver y comprar lo que se me antoje al momento- respondió Eriol.

-Yo también. Realmente, ni siquiera se lo que venderán… y no necesito nada en especifico.

A Syaoran le brillaron los ojos. Los dos chicos tragaron saliva con un poco de miedo, esa era la mirada matadora de un otaku.

-¿Qué no necesitas nada en especifico?-se burló- ¿Sabes cuantos doujinshis habrá, Daidouji? Una infinidad, por así decirlo. Y ¿Sabes cuantas yaoísta más expertas que tú estarán? Otra infinidad. Será difícil encontrar el doujinshi que tu quieras…

Tomoyo puso los ojos en plato y contuvo el aliento. Era cierto ¡era una novata que entraría al verdadero mundo de los otakus por primera vez! Agarró una silla, prendió rápidamente una computadora de la escuela y empezó a buscar la lista de los nuevos doujinshis que venderían y los precios.

Eriol suspiró. Syaoran había vuelto a hacer que todos hicieran lo que se le acomodaba.

-¿ Y tú no harás nada?

-Nop-levanto la mano-. Y nada de lo que diga hará que me ponga a hacer una lista de series y cosas que necesite, China.

-Eres el peor soldado, Inglaterra. No cooperas con las tropas.

Eriol se rió entre dientes. Syaoran se dejaba llevar fácil por los juegos de palabras cuando lo veía adecuando al plan. Lanzo ligeramente una mirada a Sakura, que no había despegado la mirada del monitor en todo el rato que habían estado hablando.

-Capitán, tengo una queja. ¿Porque a Canadá no la ha puesto a hacer su lista?, como hizo con Japón-señalo a Tomoyo, la cual hasta se le podían ver las flores y el fondo rosado alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Hey Canadá, Inglaterra dice que no has hecho tu lista -dijo Syaoran, riéndose.

-Inglaterra es idiota.

-¿Qué?-Se le quedo viendo sorprendido. Jamás creyó que Sakura fuera capaz de llamarle así. De verdad que cambiaba cuando estaba con un juego. Syaoran solo se rió al verlo sorprendido. Sakura saco rápidamente, de una carpeta que tenía a su lado, una hoja rosada con estrellas en amarillo y se la entregó a Syaoran, el cual se la mostró a Eriol, con un rostro de orgullo que parecía como si un padre tuviera en sus manos el examen de admisión a la mejor universidad de Japón de una hija, en vez de solo una lista de peluches, series, accesorios y pancartas.

-La hizo la noche antepasada. Canadá si apoya a los tropas.

Eriol vio con recelo a Sakura, que en ese momento peleaba contra un monstruo azul que escupía una especie de fue rosado.

-¿No será que China utilizo una táctica?-le dijo a Syaoran, con aire sospechoso- ¿No fue esa la noche en que Canadá empezó a jugar ese juego de roll?

Syaoran sonrió, con cierta malicia.

-Puede ser que le dijera que si no hacia la lista no le daba la dirección… Pero eso viene siendo irrelevante.

Eriol se pego en la frente. Que bien conocía a Syaoran. Las chicas dieron un chillido que los hizo saltar de donde estaban sentados.

-¿Qué paso?-gritó cada uno, viendo a su respectiva compañera.

-¡Venderán los remix de Gravitation! A las primeras cien personas en adquirir alguno les regalaran un peluche de Ryuichi vestido de Kumagoro ¡Lo quiero!

-¡Me han dado un set especial para mí! "Felicidades, Card captor, eres la maga más dedicada que ha pisado nuestras tierras. Te mereces el único y especial báculo de Clow, que evolucionara contigo a partir de tus batallas. Úsalo sabiamente" ¡Podré avanzar más rápido!

Ambos amigos se voltearon a ver, asustados de quienes eran sus acompañantes, llegando a pensar que todo tenía un limite, incluso para ellas.

**Capitulo 5- Blaze&Loop**

_8:00 am- Casa de los Kinomoto._

Touya no estaba en su mejor momento. Sakura y Tomoyo estaban haciendo alboroto por toda la pieza, gritando cosas como "¡maquillaje, sombras, rimel!". Ya no podía más ¿Por qué el tenía que tener una hermana así?

¿Qué hicieron sus padres al criarla mal? Sabía que nunca debieron comprarle todo el traje de Sailor Moon (con báculo y pluma de transformación incluida). Ni todos esos videojuegos.

El timbre sonó. Ese debía ser el _mocoso_ sonsacador de su hermanita para llevarla a esa horrible convención del mal, donde habitan todas la gente desadaptada, antisociales y _geek _de Japón. Touya sentía que podía llorar por las desgracias.

-Buenas tardes, Kinomoto-san. ¿Sakura-san y Tomoyo-san están listas?

Eriol era el que hablaba, jamás dejando de lado esa excepcional educación inglesa que llevaba en sus venas. Syaoran supo que siempre era bueno tener un amigo así de cerca para no tener que hablarle al hermano de Kinomoto y pasar por esa terrible incomodidad. Más que ahora.

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo, las buscan!-Grito Touya, al filo de las escaleras.

Las chicas bajaron como rayo, cada una cargando una maleta que se veía pesada, y una que iba sin nada. Saludaron a los chicos con un buenos días, y justo cuando iban a dar la salida para ir a la estación, Touya apareció con las llaves en mano.

-Touya…-onii-chan, no hace falta que nos lleves. Vamos bien.

-No tengo muy buenas referencias al lugar donde van. Anden, suban todos-vio directamente a Syaoran-. Me sentiré más tranquilo en cuanto vea el lugar.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el auto, no muy convencidos de que fuera una buena idea.

-Sería más rápido llegar en tren-dijo Syaoran, quitado de la pena.

Compartieron una lucha de miradas por el retrovisor. Y así se encomendaron hacia la Comiket.

_9:30 am- Comiket._

-Gracias por traernos, Touya-onii-san….¿Touya-onii-san?

Tomoyo veía por fuera de la ventanilla a su primo, el cual estaba con rostro de completo terror.

-¡Apúrense, ya esta la fila bastante larga!-grito Syaoran, mientras iba caminando.

-Nos vemos para la cena, Touya-onii-chan-dijo Sakura.

-¡Espera, Sakura!

Estiro la mano por la ventana y apenas alcanzo a agarrarle de la muñeca. Ese lugar era peor de lo que imaginaba.

Si, había gente que parecían verdaderos pervertidos. Jóvenes de dieciocho a ancianos de más de treinta años. Y no eran unos poco¡Eran filas enteras, largas e interminables, todas llenas de seres anormales! Y había además otros seres extraños que Touya no alcanzaba a comprender como es que los dejaban salir a estas cosas. ¿De verdad su dulce hermanita pensaba entrar a ese lugar? El estaba aterrado ¡Y ella parecía tan tranquila!

-Lo que tu quieras, Sakura. Pide y te lo daré-Sakura parpadeó, confusa-. En serio, vamos ahora mismo y te doy lo que me pidas. Pero por lo más sagrado que tengas, no te quedes aquí.

-¿De qué hablas, Touya? No me voy a ir después de todo lo que he hecho en estos meses. El traje, la actuación, salir bien en la escuela, adaptarme… Vete a casa.

-¡Sakura, no me hagas rogarte! Mira a toda la gente que esta aquí-bajo la voz, para no molestar (y provocar la furia) de los demás.

-Touya, let me go, right now! You are embarassing me!

-Are you talking serios? You're the freak that wants to stay in this place full of weird and geek people! Hey, Tomoyo, don't go! You will go home too!

_10:30am- En las filas del Comiket._

Sakura aun estaba roja de la vergüenza y el coraje que había pasado con su hermano. La había hecho sentir avergonzada en su primera ida a un convención tan grande. Tomoyo la trataba de calmar diciéndole que Touya solo estaba preocupado por ellas, aunque realmente se había visto desesperado. Lo bueno es que como estaban hablando en ingles, nadie los alcanzaba a comprender del todo con sus gritos tan insistentes. El único modo por que el Touya había logrado irse era porque tenía una cita en solo una hora, y no es como que estuviera muy cerca del lugar.

-Escuchen, si siguen hablando tanto alguien se les meterá en la fila. Deben estar más despiertas-dijo Syaoran-. O mínimo hablar de otro tema.

Los tres se rieron. Era más que claro que a Syaoran no le había caído mejor Touya después de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? Prepare moshis-dijo Tomoyo, sonriente.

Todos agarraron uno del pequeño trastecito que Tomoyo había sacado de su mochila, la cual a Sakura y Syaoran se les había hecho extraño que llevara, y observando mejor, Eriol también llevaba una atestada. Sakura iba a preguntar, pero fue cuando Syaoran decidió ignorar lo de ese extraño par y saco de su propia mochila cuatro trípticos, dándole a cada uno el suyo. Las chicas le vieron extrañas, mientras Eriol daba las gracias y la guardaba.

-Es el mapa, me fue difícil conseguirlo esta vez, pero lo logre-aclaró. Las chicas seguían viéndole extrañada. Syaoran levanto una ceja- ¿No saben para que es un mapa?

-Bueno, no se para que necesito un mapa haya adentro-dijo Sakura.

Syaoran se rasco la cabeza y suspiró. Se le olvidaba que ellas jamás habían asistido a un evento tan grande. Empezó a explicarles.

_10:55am- Siguen en espera._

-Bien, por ultimo. Aquí marque los lugares donde compraremos. Amarillo es Daidouji, Rosado Kinomoto, Azul debería ser Eriol-le vio de lado. Eriol solo sonrió, quitado de la pena-y el verde es mió. Recuerden tener el celular siempre a la mano, por si llegan a perderse. ¿Dudas?

Sakura veía con desesperación el mapa ¿de verdad ese lugar era tan inmenso?

_11:00am- Entrando a la Comiket._

-¡Por favor, en orden y no corran!

Una marea de gente empezaba a formarse en las entradas. Empujaban y daban gritos en histeria. Sakura estaba temerosa, tomando fuertemente la mano de Tomoyo, la cual iba siendo guiada por Eriol al frente. Por atrás de ellos iba Syaoran, amenazando a todo aquel que viera con malas intenciones a las chicas. Sea por empujarlas para pasar o simplemente por pervertidos.

-Hoi, ni te atrevas.

Era una suerte que el contara con una mirada amenazante. Y una gran reputación en el lugar.

_12:30 am- Saliendo de los vestuarios._

-¡Te ves más hermosa! Sabia que una vez con el maquillaje y el cabello más elevado te verías mil veces mejor. Ay, Sakura, ¡estas realmente igualita!

Sakura-chan se sonrojo por completo, mientras se volvía a ver al espejo. No quería sonar egocéntrica, pero era verdad, era la versión en carne y hueso de su cosplay.

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿por qué no me dijiste que también vendrías en cosplay?

-Fue un acuerdo a ultima hora con Eriol-san. Prometimos venir del personaje que eligiéramos para cada uno…

-¡No se porque no le creí!

Los chicos llegaron al lado de las chicas. Tomoyo se sonrojo y enfocó su cámara hacia Eriol, el cual estaba igual de sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Gakuen heaven!-grito Sakura, emocionada al ver el traje de Eriol.

-¿Lo reconociste? Creí que por aspecto Eriol-san podría hacer a la perfección el cosplay del hermoso Tetsuya Niwa. Un papel seme es el tipo de Eriol-san.

-¿Cómo se me ve? La verdad no estoy muy convencido-sonrío, algo cohibido.

Eriol se acomoda una corbata azul, de modo que quedara más floja. Su chaleco escolar rojo con bordado en las orillas en amarillo estaba abierto. Los pantalones caqui era lo único que se veía bien portado para un uniforme de colegio privado. Los lentes ese día los había cambiado por contactos. Tomoyo se puso de puntitas y acomodo el cabello de forma que quedara más disparejo, a como siempre el lo usaba tan bien peinado.

-Perfecto-dijo Tomoyo, sonriéndole.

-Tomoyo-chan, te pareces mucho a Yasuna Kamizumi.

-Estas más que perfecta-dijo Eriol.

Era una bonita falda roja arriba de las rodillas, con una línea blanca al final. El chaleco era del mismo color, largo y estilizado con un corbatín grande en amarillo pastel. Sus calcetas negras apenas y tocaban las rodillas, y llevaba una diadema de tela color amarillo. Sus bonitos ojos amatista ahora estaban verdes.

-La yaoísta y el yurísta. Realmente hacen la pareja del año-dijo Syaoran, sonriendo de lado. Sakura también sonrió por el comentario.

-Oh, pero ustedes no se quedan atrás. _Syaoran y Sakura_.

Él, con la capa verde olivo larga, los guantes gruesos negro, unos _googles_ gruesos colgando en su cuello; la camiseta sin mangas negras y unos pantalones cafés con botas gruesas, y por ultimo, una especie de báculo con transportadores gigantes dorados, como lunas entrecruzadas. Ella, con millones de óvalos metálicos en color dorado colgando de cada extremo de sus mangas, el largo velo y la semi-falda arriba de un pantalón, sostenida por un ancho cinturón negro con varios óvalos también; muchas piedras rosadas colocadas en cada parta del vestido y el pecho, al igual que en la cinta ancha del cabello y los zapatos de punta; una cadena con varios óvalos también, y pulseras doradas sencillas.

Sakura y Syaoran de Tsubasa Chronicles estaban en el lugar, y ninguna pareja cosplay que apareciera con el mismo atuendo se vería más real que ellos dos juntos.

_01:10am_

-Oh, lo siento, fue mi culpa. Permíteme ayudarte.

Sonrió. Sakura y Tomoyo entraron en shock.

Li Syaoran acababa de sonreír.

Le había sonreído a gentilmente a una completa extraña ¡hasta le había pedido disculpas y ayuda! Podían jurar y escribir en piedra que hasta le habían salido brillitos de los ojos. Eriol se rió de la expresión que tenían.

-Esta actuando. Lo hace cada vez que hace un cosplay. Syaoran es demasiado perfeccionista con todo lo que hace, y es obvio que con esto es más todavía. Cada vez que toma un traje o disfraz se acopla a él y adopta la personalidad. Opino que sería un buen actor.

Ambas suspiraron, más tranquilas de que el insoportable calor que hacía ahí dentro no había afectado el sistema nervioso de su amigo.

-¿Por eso ha aceptado sin rechistar las fotos que han pedido con él?-Eriol asintió-. Ya veo. Creo que debería hacer lo mismo que esta haciendo. Le esta poniendo mucho esfuerzo y yo no hago nada.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-san, lo estas haciendo de maravilla.

-Hoe?

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron. Sin que se esforzara en lo más mínimo, Sakura estaba haciendo a la perfección el papel de _Sakura-hime_.

_01:47- Recorrido en busca de las compras de Tomoyo._

Sakura brillaba de emoción. Pensaba que Akihabara era un lugar extenso…¡Pero definitivamente la Comiket le estaba haciendo competencia! Jamás creyó poder estar en un lugar lleno de animes y manga.

-¡Sakura-chan, lo encontré!-Tomoyo empezó a ondear su nuevo doujinshi de… la verdad no es quería saber de quien si no era una serie yaoi. Quería ir a un puesto donde no tuviera que cerrarse los ojos.

_02:25-Un puesto del área de Tomoyo. Todavía._

Syaoran intentaba alejar a Sakura de la fila en la que se había formado. No había entendido por las buenas, ahora lo estaba haciendo con la fuerza. O algo parecido a eso, porque solo la estaba jalando del brazo suavemente; aunque empezaba a creer que iba a tener que usar en verdad la rudeza, Sakura se estaba poniendo más necia con cada palabra que le dijera.

-Kinomoto, te lo digo enserio: No-la-ne-cesi-tas.

Hizo un mohín y los ojitos le lloraron. ¿Por qué Syaoran estaba siendo malo con ella? Es cierto que no estaba en la lista que le dio como informe, pero eso había sido por qué no sabían que vendían esas almohadas tan grandes…¡y era de Dark Mousey!

Dios ¡ella debía tener esa almohada para esa noche y las que le siguieran! Sakura empezó a jurar que tendría la almohada en la mano y quitaría algo de su lista de compras con tal de que la dejara comprarla.

-Kinomoto, en realidad no entiendo que creas que clase de almohada es la dakimakura.

-¿Y qué importa lo que sea? Li-kun ¡Ahí dice que son nuevas en el mercado y que se acaban rápido!

Syaoran se restregó la mano por el rostro, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de contarle a Sakura de que era su tan preciada nueva afición. Se acerco al oído de su compañera y le explico que utilidad tenían.

Sakura se puso de piedra en ese instante. Syaoran supo que por fin se movería de ese lugar; trato de moverla y no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡Pero no pienso hacer nada malo con ella!

Simple y sencillamente, era una batalla perdida.

_03:55pm-Área de compras hentai y Ecchi. __Eriol empieza a comprar._

Sakura solo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, siendo empujada por Syaoran para que no se golpeara con cualquier cosa.

_05:15pm-Zona de descanso. Tomando el almuerzo._

Syaoran había conseguido comprar unos cuantos dulces, cuatro envases de refresco y ramen instantáneo, mientras la misión de Eriol era conseguir una mesa desocupada; ambas cosas fueron difíciles, pero en cuanto un grupo de chicos vieron a Syaoran, se pararon de la mesa, limpiaron y cedieron el lugar de inmediato, con la única condición que se pudieran tomar una foto con él.

-Son buenas las conexiones-dijo Eriol, sonriendo.

-Li-kun es tan popular-dijo Sakura, asombrada de que los chicos de las otras mesas se le quedaran viendo. Syaoran solo se sonrojo un poco.

-No es para tanto-musitó, mordiendo el popote de su refresco.

-Pero también se te quedan viendo, Sakura-san-dijo te han tomado muchas fotos, con o sin ellos.

-¡Es que Sakura-chan luce hermosa! Me siento tan emocionada de poder grabarla.

Mientras ellos tres empezaban a conversar sobre los cosplay que habían visto y las compras de casa uno, Syaoran estaba callado, reflexionando.

La ultima vez que estuvo en esa zona, estaba con Mei-ling y Eriol. Recuerda que los trajes fueron confeccionados en solo dos semanas, y no fue algo que el realmente disfrutara. Ira de simples uniformes no era lo que el quería, pero Mei-ling estaba empeñada y necia, por lo cual termino accediendo. Se lo debía. Recuerda que, aunque siempre disfruta los momento de su prima favorita, en ese momento se estaba divirtiendo de una forma distinta. Aunque él no estuviera hablando, disfrutaba escuchar las risas de sus amigos. Disfrutaba el cosplay que estaba haciendo.

Y no entendía porque.

O7:45pm. Zona de concurso cosplay.

-¡Estoy nerviosa!

-¡Sakura-chan, no te muerdas las uñas!

Tomoyo tenía a Sakura sentada en las escaleritas del escenario, deteniéndole las manos. Syaoran no estaba nervioso, de hecho era el más tranquilo del lugar.

-¡HOOE!

De acuerdo, ya no estaba tranquilo. Que su compañera se quisiera comer la pintura rosada que le había puesto Tomoyo en las uñas no era algo que le tranquilizara. Mucho menos que estuviera gritando que nunca había estado enfrente de tanta gente. Empezaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Tal vez migraña.

-Sakura-san, ¿no quiere algo de tomar?

-No gracias, Eriol-san.

Sakura metió su cabeza entre las piernas y empezó a respirar de forma irregular. Los demás concursantes la veían con pena y los más osados atrevían a reírse en cara de Syaoran. Pero se arrepentían al instante, puesto que la mirada de Syaoran no era del todo amable.

-Sakura, escúchame

Levanto a la chica por los hombros, haciéndola ver directo a los ojos. Tenía los ojos rojos, con lagrimitas queriendo escapar y las mejillas sonrojadas. Syaoran tuvo que llamar todo su autocontrol para no abrazarla enfrente de tanta gente.

-No es gran cosa, es solo un concurso. Nadie va a calificar nada.

-Pero es importante para ti-hizo un puchero-. Todos aquí te quieren. Y yo hacerte pasar vergüenza. ¡Es que…!

Syaoran le sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de cabello. Por más razón que tuviera Sakura de que era importante y pudiera perder prestigió, no le importaba. Su amiga estaba nerviosa por estropeárselo. A él. No era por si ella lo hacia mal. ¿Qué importaba el concurso si Sakura sentía algo tan bonito por él?

-Lo importante es divertirnos.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó. Como rompiéndose en mil pedazos, se esparció por todos y la calma volvió al grupo. Tomoyo agarró su bolsa (maleta) de maquillaje y le arregló el delineado. Eriol paso de lado de Syaoran y le extendió el puño. Syaoran hizo lo mismo y los chocaron, sonriéndose ambos.

Ellos la pareja numero treinta (de cincuenta que habían). Sakura creía que eran demasiados, pero Syaoran dijo que incluso eran menos que el año pasado. Después de unas niñas con una actuación yuri que recibieron demasiado aplausos, era el turno de Sakura y Syaoran.

-Solo respira-dijo Syaoran, tomando de la mano a Sakura. Lo hizo, despacio, y sonrió con confianza.

Entraron corriendo al escenario, respirando exageradamente para hacer notar lo hacían de muy lejos. La gente por unos momentos se quedo callada y boquiabierta. Sakura en su interior gritaba que a nadie le habia gustado la entrada.

-¡Es la princesa!-grito un chico.

-¡Syaoran-kun!-gritaron millones de chicas.

Y el publico grito excitado de emoción al ver a los personajes como si hubieran sido sacados del manga de Clamp. Syaoran tuvo que darle un apretón de mano a Sakura para que evitara su sonrisa. La jalo ligeramente y cayeron de espalda hacia el piso.

-Hacia mucho que no corría de esa manera-dijo Sakura.

-Yo tampoco-respondió Syaoran.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y se sobresaltaron. Sakura dio una sonrisa y Syaoran se levanto enseguida, intentando soltar su mano. Pero ella la atrapo entre sus dedos.

-¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más?-dijo la princesa.

La princesa le sonreía a su amigo de la infancia y el estaba con una mirada de duda. Suprimiendo la sonrisa de tener a su amiga tomada de la mano. Por mucho que discutiera en su interior el iba a cumplir el deseo de su princesa.

La primera escena romantica de Tsubasa Chronicle estaba siendo efectuada a la perfección. Los espectadores estaban callados, incluso los fans de Syaoran. Las fans de Mei-ling no estaban del todo contentas porque no estuviera, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a tener ojos brillosos y sacar fotos. Tomoyo por detrás, estaba grabando todo con detenimiento.

-Yo quiero estar contigo-la voz de la princesa era triste. Acerco la manzana dorada a su rostro y jugueteó con ella-Cuando me voy a dormir en la noche, siempre pienso "¿qué estará haciendo Syaoran? ¿Estará pensando en mí?"

-Lo hago-la sonrisa de Syaoran era pura. Su rostro estaba cerca de ella, pero de perfiles. Sakura sonreía igual, sin observar el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. La mirada del joven arqueólogo cambio a una más seria-. Yo también pienso en ti.

Y antes de que pudiera acariciar el cabello de Sakura ella empezó a balbucear unas palabras.

-¿Sabes? Yo, hay algo que quiero decirte, Syaoran. Yo te…

Y la campana sonó de fondo. Antes que Syaoran y Sakura pudieran aparentar aturdimiento los gritos empezaron a venir.

-¡Bésala, Syaoran-kun!

-¡Sakura-hime, es tu oportunidad!

Todos empezaron a aclamar un beso entre ellos dos. Syaoran y Sakura se vieron sorprendidos. Definitivamente un beso no era algo que hubieran contemplado en ningún momento. Todos estaban eufóricos. Syaoran pensó que de verdad querrían un beso entre ellos dos después de no haber visto aun uno en el anime.

-Oi, Syaoran-Eriol le llamó desde atrás, y cuando volteó a verlo solo le empezó a hacer señas de que la besara. Le frunció el ceño. Luego hizo otra seña de que mirara al público y paso su dedo por su cuello, estirando la lengua. Si, en eso tenía razón. Si no tenían el beso esos fans, no solo no ganarían ¡los corretearían por todo el lugar! Y Dios sabe que algunas hasta los acosarían en la escuela.

Syaoran tragó saliva. Era lo mejor.

-Sakura-hime-dijo su nombre, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-L… Syaoran-Sakura se puso roja al instante. ¿En verdad iban a besarse?

-No tienes que decirme nada más.

Y sin avisarle más que con la mirada pidiéndole comprensión, la beso. Su mano paso tras su nuca, escondiéndose tras su cabello y la atrajo más así a él. Sakura se quedo estática por un segundo, sin saber que hacer en realidad. Solo cerró sus ojos y sus manos las aferró hacia la capa de él.

Los gritos de todos empezaron a escucharse. Todo un coro de "Kyaa" y uno que otro "¡MOE!" Los chicos vitorearon a Syaoran como si fuera el héroe de todo el mundo. El conductor del programa de cosplay hizo aparición y pidió ovaciones más fuerte para la pareja, al mismo tiempo que les decía que podían retirarse.

-¡Estuvieron geniales!-grito Tomoyo, abrazando de golpe a Sakura.

-Dudo que alguien los llegue a superar después de esto-hablo Eriol, recargándose del hombro de Syaoran-. Fueron tan convincentes que hasta tus admiradoras querían ese beso. Hey, Syaoran, ¿me estas escuchando?

Mientras Sakura era llevada por Tomoyo para retocar por quinta vez en el día su maquillaje, Syaoran no podía quitarse el sabor de los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos. Y curiosamente, no sentía ese sabor a cereza que se supone era el sabor del brillo labial. Sobre sus labios era algo más dulce.


	6. Shabon dama

**Reportandose!!:**

Sin mucho que decir. Despues de muchas redacciones y varios días en "Ya voy, ya voy, no me apresuren" , les tengo el siguiente capitulo de la historia más friki de Fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6- Shabon dama**

Sakura abría despistadamente el segundo paquete de Pocky… de la tercera caja que había abierto. Chupaba el chocolate, mordía y masticaba de forma casi mecánica, observando las películas navideñas. Hasta ahora, no había ninguna que no hubiera visto hace dos años.

-Sakura-chan, si sigues comiendo Pocky, no querrás comer en la cena-dijo Tomoyo.

-Eso nunca pasara-respondió, viendo a su prima de reojo-. Además, falta una hora para que bajemos para la cena, así que ¿quieres Pocky?

Tomoyo sonrió, y negó suavemente. El silencio entre las dos volvió a fluir y solo se escuchaba el villancico de los _Quienes_ alrededor del árbol. Aunque Tomoyo no entendía porque estaban viendo películas que se sabían de memoria y que definitivamente no estaban disfrutando, porque en realidad, estaban aburriéndose. Aunque ya sabía el porqué.

La Comiket se había celebrado hace tres días, dando sus ganadores como mejor cosplay a Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li en su representación de los protagonistas de Tsubasa Chronicles. Todos habían terminado agotados por las sesiones de fotos y una que otra perseguida de otakus (incluyendo que los chicos tuvieron que defender a sus amigas de algunos pervertidos). Y las pequeñas vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado, dando el resultado que el cuarteto de amigos no se haya podido después de eso. Ni siquiera Tomoyo había tenido la oportunidad de visitar a Sakura, puesto que sus padres ya habían llegado a Japón y estuvo ocupada con ellos dándoles el recibimiento junto con Touya. Y entonces, la pudo ver en la noche de navidad, y se dio cuenta de que su querida prima no era la de siempre, porque aunque vivieron mucho tiempo alejadas, la conocía más que a nadie en el mundo.

Sakura simplemente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. Esa era la definición exacta. Esta chica que estaba comiendo Pocky de fresa viendo _sin ver_ una película de navidad, era la prueba de que en la mente de Sakura estaba hecha un revoltijo. Porque cuando Sakura no sabe sobre ella misma, se aparta del mundo y deja todo de lado hasta que _su_ mundo recobre sentido y pueda formar parte de los demás.

Suspiró. Y tod por un beso. Tomoyo se sentía mal, puesto que aunque quería ayudar a su prima, sabía que no debía meterse en su mente. Sakura sola debía entenderse y salir de nuevo.

Un celular sonó con una melodía suave de Maaya Sakamoto y Tomoyo lo contestó.

-¡Eriol-san, buenas noches!-Los ojos de Tomoyo adquirieron un brillo nuevo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían en un rosa suave- Que lindo, igual te deseo una feliz navidad con tu familia ¿Están pasando una buena velada? Si, Sakura-chan vino con su familia. Ya veo… Lo intentare. Mándale mis saludos y buenos deseos a Li-san. Buenas noches, Eriol-san.

Tomoyo observo un rato su celular con una sonrisa discreta. Eriol siempre le hacía sentir un poco mejor y optimista, recordándole que ella era la única que podía orientar un poco a Sakura para salir de su mundo.

-Eriol-san te manda saludos, Sakura-chan.

-Ah, me hubieras dicho mientras hablabas con él. ¿Cómo ha estado?-no despegó la vista de la tele.

-Muy bien. Su hermana Nakuru vino de vacaciones a pasar fiestas con él. Li-san está con ellos.

Y en toda la noche, la expresión desorientada de Sakura cambio, dando un toque rosado en sus mejillas. Tomoyo sonrió.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Vamos a ayudar en la cocina? ¡Hemos estado mucho tiempo arriba y sin hacer nada! ¡Vamos Tomoyo-chan!

Salió corriendo del cuarto de su prima, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Tomoyo no se sintió ofendida, si no todo lo contrario… Por fin veía progresos. Una reacción exagerada como de costumbre.

Sakura se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, con una mano en su corazón y respirando. Se llevo sus dedos a los labios y se sonrojo.

No había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Syaoran sobre el beso. Ni siquiera sabía si debían hablar sobre eso, porque, a fin de cuentas, solo era parte de la actuación del concurso. Una improvisación.

¿Entonces porque se sentía tan nerviosa? Sakura sentía que a ese paso jamás podría volver a ver a la cara Li-kun. Y con ese pensamiento, el no volver a estar como antes con él, la ponía muy inquieta.

Su celular sonó y lo saco del bolsillo de su abrigo. Su sonrojo se volvió más violento. Era un mensaje de Li.

"Feliz navidad, Kinomoto… Nos vemos en una semana. Cuídate. Saludos"

Era muy típico de él. Un mensaje corto, casi forzado a escribirlo… Pero lleno de esa extraña calidez que solo Syaoran podía tener. Extraña calidez que a Sakura le sacaba una sonrisa.

"_-Li-kun…"_

-¿Qué haces ahí parada, monstruo?

Sakura se sobresalto, casi tirando el celular de sus manos. Touya estaba al pie de la escalera, viéndola acusadoramente.

-Hoe... ¡Voy a ayudar a mamá y tía con los preparativos!

Touya alzo una ceja de forma inquisidora, pero la dejo pasar, dirigiéndose a la estancia de la familia Daidouji. Sakura suspiro aliviada de que su hermano no hiciera más preguntas.

Antes de que Tomoyo la alcanzara en las escaleras, contestó el mensaje de Li. Y por el resto de la noche, la Sakura de siempre volvió.

* * *

Syaoran se recostó sobre el sillón, observando como Nakuru bailoteaba por todos lados, acomodando los detalles de la mesa para la cena. Se veía demasiado feliz y llena de energía, lo cual era aun más peligroso, porque en su estado normal, Nakuru era la persona más ocurrente del mundo (como olvidar que en un sábado en la noche, la chica en un estado de completa ocio, le hizo todo un cambio de look, incluyendo maquillaje y pedicura. Tembló ante el recuerdo). Eriol, por su parte, la seguía por todos lados, sonriente como siempre, cuidando que en un impulso no fuera a romper algo de la vajilla navideña. O de la colección de figuritas victorianas que adornaban la repisa de la chimenea y por la cual todo ser familiar (Syaoran considerado familiar por antigüedad) sería castigado por el señor (padre) de la casa.

Suspiró. Spin llegó a su regazo y pidió cariño. Syaoran distraídamente le acarició su cabecita negra, por lo que el gato se enojó y se fue dignamente a la cocina, meneando su cola. Era el colmo que hasta Spin, el gato que siempre lo comprende en casa de los Hiragizawa, no quisiera ni acercársele.

-Tomoyo-san debe verse hermosa esta noche-comentó Eriol, como quien no quiere empezar un tema de amor y añoranza-. Sirviendo la cena para todos. Seguro ella preparó el postre.

Syaoran gruñó.

-Y Sakura-san debe estar ayudándola. ¿Crees que use cosplay de Santa Clous? Uno estilo Huruhi Suzumiya.

Quiso de todo corazón tirarle una almohada directo en la cara, pero respiró.

-A veces creo, que cuando te golpeé en kendo, te afecté el cerebro. Y siempre he querido disculparme por eso.

Eriol se rió, complacido de que al menos el sarcasmo oscuro de su amigo no se hubiera ido. Alguien tocó el timbre y Nakuru brinco extasiada, corriendo desde el espejo hasta el sofá, tomando una pose coqueta, con las piernas dobladas de lado.

-Eriol-chan, ¿puedes abrir?-pidió en un puchero.

El joven asintió a su hermana, sonriéndole y se retiro hacia la puerta. Cuando volvió, un joven de cabello platinado y ojos de color azul apareció, con un traje de color blanco y corbata azul, con una sonrisa apenas visible. Nakuru se levantó, con su andar bailador. El joven le extendió los brazos y se abrazaron.

-Bienvenido, Yue-kun.

-Feliz navidad, Nakuru-san-dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Feliz navidad, chicos.

-Feliz navidad-dijeron Eriol y Syaoran juntos.

Nakuru se llevo a Yue al balcón, para tener privacidad.

-Sakura ya respondió mi mensaje.

-Ah, ¿hablas de la elocuente carta donde le contaste todos los detalles de tu noche?

-Algunos preferimos ahorrarnos la verborrea.

Eriol se volvió a reír. Se sentó en el lugar donde estuvo sentada su hermana mayor y espero a que Syaoran volviera a dirigirle la palabra acerca de Sakura. Sabía que esto era importante para él. Él pobre estuvo demasiado serio (más de lo normal) todos los días después de la Comiket.

-¿Es bueno que me respondiera, verdad? Eso quiere decir que no está enojada por…_eso_.

-Syaoran-san-el aludido le volteó a ver-. Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? No es necesario que siga molestándote, dando indirectas y demás ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿puedo ver nada más como haces las cosas de ahora en adelante?

Syaoran enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Sí, ya lo sé-volteó los ojos, recargando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano-. Como sé que es una mentira que dejaras de molestar.

-Oh, años de amistad hacen que se conozcan bien las personas.

Y antes de que a Syaoran se le fuera la prudencia, decidiendo en aventarle una almohada a Eriol, la señora Hiragizawa llego a la sala, anunciando que la cena estaba servida y todos pasaran al comedor.

* * *

El piso seguía hecho hielo, con nieve regada en los rinconcitos, y aun así, ella andaba en patines hacia la escuela. Su hermano le dijo que era peligroso y que con su suerte causaría algún accidente. A los peatones que estuvieran a su lado, no a ella, que estaba acostumbrada a los golpes que se provocaba por necia. Eso fue por lo que Sakura definitivamente no tomó el autobús para llegar a su primer día de clases. Aunque ahora se arrepentía de no llevar unas medias más abrigadoras. Aunque el frió la ayudaba a pensar con más calma. A calmarse más a ella. Después de dos semanas, volvería a ver a Syaoran frente a frente.

Cuando llegó al salón, todas las chicas estaban en una bolita en el asiento de Rika Sasaki. Tenían una revista entre manos, que Sakura rápidamente pudo apreciar era un manga y quiso correr a quitárselos de las manos, pero recordó que tenía que tener prudencia en la escuela respecto a sus gustos otaku.

-¡Sakura-chan, tienes que ver esto!-Chiharu la llamó cuando la vio dirigirse a su lugar.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ellas.

-¿Has leído este manga, Sakura-chan? Se llama Kimi ni todoke-comentó Chiharu-. Es realmente dulce.

-¡Y lo mejor es que la protagonista es igualita a Sadako!-Naoko, la amante del misterio y terror no cabía en la felicidad. Sakura se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-¡Naoko, eso no es lo mejor!-le dijo Rika-. Es Kazehaya-san. Es tan hermoso-Rika se sonrojo y le mostró la imagen a Sakura.

Sakura leyó los diálogos donde venía la imagen de Kazehaya-sama y casi explota de moe. Tomoyo llegó al salón y se les unió a los suspiros, solo que ella era por el personaje llamado Ryu.

A la hora del receso siguieron leyendo el manga. Las chicas parecían otakus reunidas en un café de Akihabara, lo que a Sakura y Tomoyo les pareció algo muy normal y hogareño. Se sentían casi en su ambiente.

-Ne, Sakura-chan, tu aun no nos has dicho.

-¿Qué cosa?-Sakura no despegó la vista del manga.

-Tu primer beso.

Por primera vez no enrojeció. Palideció por completo y se quedo sin habla frente a las chicas. ¿Cómo decirle que su primer beso fue con Syaoran Li, en un concurso cosplay? Y sobre todo, que no fue un beso romántico, si no actuado. Sakura sintió pena hasta por ella misma.

-Ya sabemos el primer beso de todas. Hasta de Tomoyo-chan. Es una regla en este grupo: no guardarnos secretos románticos-dijo Chiharu.

-No es cierto, no le creas-dijo Rika-. Solo lo comentamos.

-Rika-chan tuvo su primer beso con su prometido: Terada-sensei.

Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada. Sabía que Rika era la más madura del grupo, pero no creyó que saldría con un chico mayor. Ni que estuviera comprometida.

-El mío fue con Yamasaki-kun-Chiharu se sonrojo-. Cuando teníamos doce años. Fue en un día de…

-Fue en San Valentín, listo-cortó Naoko y Chiharu le enseño la lengua-

-¡Tienes envidia de mi beso perfecto y romántico!

-¡Chicas, no se griten!-dijo Rika.

Las tres chicas empezaron a pelearse un poco, mientras Tomoyo las veía sonriendo, un poco contrariada.

-Tu primer beso fue con Eriol-san, ¿verdad, Tomoyo-chan?

-Oh, hubiera sido lindo. Pero mi primer beso fue con un chico llamado Kurogane-san. Fue en unas vacaciones de la compañía de papá.

Sakura se sorprendió. Siempre creyó que si había un beso en Tomoyo, ese sería de Eriol.

-¡Sakura-chan, dinos! Las chicas lindas como tú y extranjeras deben tener un primer beso. Sea en Japón o Canadá.

-Esto se quedara aquí, Sakura-chan.

Y cuando tomó valor y contó con quien fue su primer beso, las chicas gritaron tan alto que la maestra que estaba a mil metros tuvo que ir a callarlas por escandalosas. La acusaron durante todo el receso, preguntándole que si le gustaban los chicos malos. Que como era Syaoran Li en realidad y demás cosas.

Fue a la hora de la salida cuando dejaron de acosar a Sakura con preguntas. Se habían topado con Syaoran Li en los pasillos. Y ambos se pusieron rojos y apenados. Se dijeron un pequeño hola y basto para que las chicas comprendieran la situación y los dejaran a solas. Ambos castaños caminaron hacia la salida, donde muy pocos chicos quedaban.

De las tres veces que intentaron hablarse, se quedaban callados, puesto que lo hacían al mismo tiempo y se apenaban aun más de lo que estaban. Syaoran suspiró frustrado y quiso pegarse con la reja fría, para ver si eso le ayudaba a ser un poco más él.

Sakura solo quiso correr lejos.

-Te…tengo un regalo de navidad-dijo Syaoran de pronto.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces.

-Bueno, más bien la idea, aun no puedo comprarlo.

Le extendió un catalogo y Sakura se puso radiante. ¡La Comiket de verano! Empezó a hojear y observó todo lo que venderían.

-Venderán un nuevo juego y quiero regalártelo. Y también quiero…

Syaoran se sonrojó. Sakura volteó a verlo y sonrió levemente, sabía que le iba a pedir y ella esta no estaba disgustada con la idea.

-¿Haremos cosplay otra vez, Syaoran-kun?

El chico la vio con ojos de plato, asombrado del cambio de actitud de la chica. Y se soltaron a reí, soltando el nerviosismo, sintiéndose estúpidos con ellos mismos por adoptar posturas tan tontas sobre un beso que no les era desagradable.

-¿Y van a esperar hasta verano para volver a hacer cosplay? Aww, sus fans se decepcionaran.

Ambos chicos voltearon y encontraron a una joven de no más de veinticinco años, con un traje azul celeste y cabello corto y negro bien peinado. Tenía una sonrisa kilométrica y Syaoran sintió que era la persona más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Anno ¿quién eres tú?

-Oh, soy Magdalia Leal~-saco de su bolso negro unas tarjetas de presentación-. Trabajo en relaciones públicas para una compañía de, bueno, publicidad~-sonrió-. Los vi en la Comiket de invierno y debo decir que me encantó su representación. ¡¡Fue como comer tres platos de arroz~~!!

Syaoran tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo, mientras Sakura se reí nerviosa.

-Pero no venía solamente a eso. ¿Conocen el World cosplay Summit?

-Vagamente-Syaoran respondió.

-Lo supuse. De ella me imaginaba que no, porque tiene un curioso acento extranjero. Quiero decirles que es el mejor concurso cosplay, y es internacional. Se emité por TV Asashi. Y quisiera verlos concursar ahí~

-¿Vienes a invitarnos?-dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

-Noup-Syaoran gruñó-. Aun no puedo hacer eso. Si están interesados, deberán ir a las convenciones donde se eligen a los representantes. Yo puedo ayudarles a ser elegidos, pero tendrán que ir al Japan cosplayers JAM Revolution.

Se quedaron viendo la tarjeta de presentación, meditando sobre la oferta.

-No necesitan decirme ahora, ahí tienen todos mis datos y la página de internet de mi compañía, para que vean que no los quiero engañar. Sé que con ustedes en el World cosplay Summit será algo grandioso. Me retiro y espero su respuesta.

Haciendo una reverencia, se despidió y dejo a la joven pareja cosplay a solas.

Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron callados un rato, seguían observando el nombre de "Magdalia Leal" sobre la tarjeta. Se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

-Oh, siguen aquí.

Tomoyo y Eriol aparecieron. Ambos estaban en el consejo estudiantil, por lo que salían más tarde que el resto de los chicos. Tomoyo les sonrió y preguntó que porque se veían tan entusiasmados.

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿estarías disponible para hacerme un nuevo cosplay?

-Eh, siempre estoy disponible para ti-le sonrió, emocionada-. ¿Pero para qué?

-Iremos a Osaka ¿qué les parece?

Eriol sonrió y dijo que era una excelente idea.

* * *

¡Oh, el final se acerca cada vez más!

xau xau!

Dejen sus reviews!! n.n


	7. Shounen Heart

Este capítulo iba a hacer más largo, pero no he tenido ni inspiración, e incluso tiempo, para acomodar todo. Así que, para que no vayan a pensar que he abandonado el fic, les dejo este capítulo lleno de moe bonito~ Tal vez no es el clásico capitulo de "amor", pero de esto trata este fic xD… de hacerlo diferente

* * *

Sakura empezaba a tener miedo.

Bueno, solo se ponía nerviosa, precavida de lo que Syaoran podría llegar a hacer, porque, aunque siempre parecía que lo estuviera, el chico no estaba para nada de buenas. Estaba deprimido.

Sakura sabía qué hacer cuando Syaoran se ponía de mal humor (el cual la mayor parte del tiempo lo provocaba Eriol con sus comentarios nada oportunos): orden de ramen para cuatro, una mega bolsa de papas, Coca-cola y lo más importante, una tarde exclusiva para anime. Pero esta vez no iba a funcionar de esa manera, Syaoran llevaba media hora viendo hacia la ventana, sin prestar mínima atención a la clase. Ni al mensaje de texto que Mei-ling le había enviado diciéndole que lo sentía. Y eso empezaba a poner intranquila a Sakura, haciéndola desear en ese momento que le hubiera tocado en el salón de Eriol o Tomoyo para no verlo tan deprimido. Y no estar angustiada, porque, de lo que pasara con Syaoran, le pasaría a ella.

La señora Li Yelan se había enterado que su hijo hacia cosplay. Y no estaba muy contenta que hubiera ganado por hacer un disfraz y modelarlo.

**Shounen Heart**

Syaoran es un ser silencioso por naturaleza. Habla lo necesario, y por lo mismo, nunca mete la pata con comentarios inadecuados. Eso era algo que a Sakura le atraía de él, su aire de quietud.

Pero no siempre era agradable. A veces, solo en contadas ocasiones, Sakura deseaba hacerle hablar y sacarle todos sus pensamientos, eso sería algo liberador para los dos (ella no tendría que partirse la cabeza ideando métodos para saber que piensa y él dejaría de hacer esas graciosas caras cuando se contiene). Y aunque no era su culpa que Syaoran-kun estuviera tan callado porque estaba realmente molesto, se sentía responsable de ser la conductora del mal humor.

"_Y justo hoy…"_

Era el día del World cosplay Summit, el cual con unas cuantas dificultades pudo ser realizado, siendo el principal problema los permisos. Como eran menores de edad, debían llenar unas formas de permiso (por lo de las fotos y concurso a nivel internacional) solamente por padres o tutores legales. Touya estuvo dando mil y un razones de porque su hermanita menor no debía ir a ese concurso lleno de raros y gente extraña –menciono algo de pedófilos y pervertidos-. Sakura tuvo que darle varios pisotones porque muchas veces interrumpía su discurso a sus padres, regañándolo por hablar mal de la gente que no conocía solo por ser diferente. No iba a dejar que por lo aversión de Touya a lo diferente ella se privara de su nuevo pasatiempo. Fue una suerte que Tomoyo interviniera en su ayuda, diciéndoles a sus tíos que ella acompañaría a Sakura y no era nada peligroso como su primo describía. Siendo la imagen de la prudencia y serenidad, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto dejaron ir a Sakura.

Syaoran fue el caso especial.

Li Yelan, la actual dueña y señora todo-poderosa de todas las acciones del clan Li, tuvo que ser enterada de toda actividad otaku en la que su único hijo varón participó. No había opciones si quería seguir haciendo cosplay. Era el momento de madurar y enfrentar a su madre (después de haberse visto todo un día libre una serie nueva y comido dos litros de helado de chocolate el solo. Por si las dudas). Como era un asunto "serio y de moral", Li Yelan viajó de Hong Kong a Japón, haciendo que Syaoran estuviera especialmente serio y a la defensiva. Como un gato cuando lo mojas.

Syaoran faltó a clases el día en que su madre llegó, sin dar aviso a Sakura o Eriol, los cuales estuvieron preocupados porque su amigo jamás haría algo así sin dar previo aviso. El clan Li tenía fama de ser estricto conservador. Y ser otaku no entraba para nada en esos adjetivos.

Pero Syaoran volvió al otro día como siempre. Un poco más serio, tal vez. Comentó que su madre le puso una condición especial para seguir con su ritmo de vida igual, pero que aun no quería hablar de eso. Prometió comentarles después del World cosplay Summit. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, si eso hacía que Syaoran se sintiera más tranquilo, además, los permisos ya estaban y los cosplays podían seguir el ritmo normal y nada seria detenido para el viaje.

Eso había sido como dos meses después de ir al Japan cosplayers JAM Revolution y haber sido seleccionados por hacer el cosplay de Kobato con tanta naturalidad. Ahora, casi seis meses después, estando ellos en su segundo año de secundaria, se encontraban en el siguiente paso.

Estaban camino a Nogaya y Sakura sentía un drama interno en el autobús.

-Syaoran-kun, no puedo decirle que no me mande mensajes.

El gruño.

Pocos días antes de ir a Osaka a hacer el cosplay de Kobato, Sakura entabló una amistad con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Yukito Tsukishiro. Era un chico agradable, inteligente y por demás dulce y demasiado educado. Sakura sentía como si entrara a un cuento de princesas y el fuera el caballero por el que todas quieren ser rescatadas.

"_Ni Zelda tiene tanta suerte…"_

Eso había provocado los celos de Syaoran y que su determinación llegara a ser clara. Después de la convención se armó de valor y pidió a Sakura que empezaran a salir en citas. Sakura se mostró un poco dudosa al principió. Ya había llegado a la conclusión que Syaoran le gustaba más que un simple amigo, pero nunca creyó que a él le pasara lo mismo con ella. Tuvo que explicarle a Syaoran que Yukito solo era un chico que le gustaba porque era como extraído de un manga shôjo. Eso solo alivió un poco al Syaoran, haciéndole ver que si hubiera seguido perdiendo el tiempo su oportunidad con Sakura se hubiera perdido.

Al principio ambos eran extremadamente torpes en las cosas románticas y casi sintieron una extraña adoración por Eriol y Tomoyo (respectivamente) por ayudarles en todo lo que se refería a citas. No fue mucho el tiempo el que paso para que ambos terminaran siendo novios.

Unos bastante tiernos entre ellos. El carácter de Syaoran se había ablandado bastante. Sonreía más honestamente, su interacción con sus compañeros se había hecho notablemente más estrecha y su trato con Eriol era más cordial (ya casi no tenia pensamientos homicidas hacia su mejor amigo). Sakura por su parte ya no era tan tímida enfrente de los demás. Como su japonés había mejorado bastante, dejo llevarse entre su grupo y hablaba demás.

Pero había algo que Syaoran no podía evitar: celos. Y es que justo cuando estaban tomando el autobús, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Yukito deseándole suerte y un fuerte abrazo. Sakura sintió morir cuando descuidadamente lo leyó en voz alta para que Syaoran lo escuchara. Jamás creyó que su novio fuera tan celoso.

Lo peor era que Tomoyo y Eriol no habían podido acompañarlos desde el principio por razones que no entendieron muy bien (o no quisieron comprender, porque desde que esos dos formalizaron su noviazgo, su relación era demasiado…_adulta_ para que ellos se pudieran enterar), lo que hacía que nadie –Eriol- pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Syaoran.

-Lo siento. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo-dijo Syaoran. Al cabo de unos minutos, se había calmado más.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso de él.

-¿Del príncipe del moe? No, que va-ironizo.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Cruzó su brazo con el de Syaoran, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No es el moe que necesito.

Syaoran enrojeció hasta los pies. Los pasajeros de al lado empezaron a murmurar sobre ellos y se sintió aun más apenados. Puso su mano sobre la de Sakura, apretándola levemente, viendo hacia la ventana.

Esa era justamente la clase de moe que volvía loca a Sakura.

Syaoran se llevó una mano a la cabeza, contando hasta diez –o un millón- como Mei-ling alguna vez le dijo que hiciera cuando sintiera frustración. Por desgracia no funcionaba y solo hacía que se sintiera estúpido.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto por segundo vez al gerente del hotel.

-A-absolutamente, Li-san. Hay solo una reservación para Li-san y Kinomoto-san. En el cuarto 206, tercer piso con una cama King size.

Sakura se convirtió en un tomate humano, viendo fijamente al piso y escuchando los murmullos de los demás huéspedes que habían escuchado eso. A Syaoran se le hincho una vena en la frente. Y cinco más en su mano.

-Bien, no hay problema-respiró-. Cámbielas a cuartos separados.

-Imposible, Li-san.

-¡¿Por qué?

Oh, _Li-san_ estaba perdiendo la paciencia tan rápido como de costumbre. Sakura lo jalo por el suéter y le pidió que se tranquilizara o terminaría asustando al gerente.

-Porque no hay otra habitación disponible que no esté reservada.

Entonces, todo el acontecimiento empezó a tener sentido dentro de la cabeza de Syaoran. ¡Qué tonto era por no darse cuenta de eso antes!

-¿Está siendo sobornado por Daidouji Tomoyo y Hiragizawa Eriol, verdad?

El gerente movió los ojos de la izquierda a derecha y trago saliva.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-¿Ves?-volteó a ver a Sakura-. Esto es típico de ellos. ¿Quién fue la que dijo "confiemos en ellos"?

Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo siento, no volveré a confiar en ellos para reservar nada.

-Li-san, le recuerdo que no habrá reembolso de su dinero.

Syaoran vio de muy mala manera al gerente, el cual sintió como si la misma muerte estuviera tras de él, esperando que el adolescente sacara la guadaña y no le comiera el mandando.

-¡Bien! Que lleven las maletas ¡Y no daré propina!

Tomo de la mano a Sakura y se la llevó arrastras hasta el elevador. El pobre botones que mandaron con la pareja sintió hasta ganas de llorar por la gélida mirada de Syaoran.

Cuando abrieron la puerta la joven pareja no sabía si estar apenad por ellos o porque el botones los estaba viendo, a sabiendas que pasarían la noche ahí. Solos. Syaoran bajo la cabeza, dejando que el cabello le escondiera el rubor, encaminándose al centro de la habitación. La habitación doble resulto ser la suite de luna de miel.

La cama tenía edredones rojos y un corazón gigante hecho con pétalos de rosas, donde el medio había una pareja de cisnes de toalla besándose. Sobre la mesita de noche estaba un recipiente lleno de hielo donde el champagne reposaba, con sus dos respectivas copas. Y para rematar, todo el camino hacia la cama era un camino de pétalos.

-Esto debe ser una broma del demonio gato-masculló Syaoran entre dientes.

-Estem…seño…hm…-el botones no sabía cómo llamar a Sakura. La chica se veía tan joven. Incluso más que él. ¡Y él ni siquiera tenía novia!

-Hoe? ¿Joven?

-¡Qué pasen una buena noche!

El botones termino llorando por la situación, aunque tal vez se hubiera reído si supiera la verdad.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se quedo parada tan lejos de Syaoran que casi se sentía aire entre ellos. Estaba completamente apenada de estar juntos en ese cuarto tan romántico. Y no es que a ella no le gustaran las cosas de ese tipo, al contrario. Disfrutaba cuando Syaoran la llevaba a cenar a lugares bonitos y vestían ropa que no fuera mezclilla, caminatas en el atardecer tomándose de las manos, y le encantaba cuando estaban en el departamento de Syaoran, viendo esas series shôjo que tanto enloquecían a Sakura, y que él le susurrara los diálogos del protagonista.

Pero ese cuarto era ir demasiado. Eran cosas de adultos. Y aunque ella sabía que no era una niña, tampoco se sentía preparada para esas cosas.

Sakura enrojeció más. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Syaoran no era la clase de chicos que pensara en hacer _esas_ cosas con ella en esa clase de oportunidades. Él era demasiado serio, de seguro estaba enojado con Eriol por esta clase de bromas.

Syaoran volteó a verla tan rojo como ella y ambos se sobre saltaron. Ambo pensando lo mismo.

-¡Voy al baño!-gritó Sakura

-¡Veré la tele!-dijo Syaoran en ese momento.

Y ambos corrieron para tranquilizarse.

-¡Hooe!

Sakura sintió aun más vergüenza al ver el baño. Lleno de velas aromáticas, y aparte de los usuales jabones de baño, había aceites para masaje.

Cuando salió del baño toda la habitación se veía normal. Los pétalos de rosa ya estaban levantados y puestos en un florero con flores artificiales; los cisnes quedaron doblados sobre la cama y el hielo del champagne empezaba a escurrir.

-Demandare al hotel. Dejar alcohol a menores- Sakura soltó una risita e hizo que Syaoran levantara una ceja inquisidor.

-Los chicos de nuestra edad aprovecharían estas situaciones. El cuarto y el alcohol.

-Bueno, no somos chicos muy normales…

-Y entre otakus somos muy tranquilos.

Syaoran volteo a verla sonriendo.

-Es la primera vez que te dices otaku.

Sakura se sentó en la cama riéndose con soltura. Su novio había dicho una frase poco común, pero con el tono en que los protagonistas de los anime para decir "es la primera vez que me dices "te amo". Tal vez eso quiso decirle en algún sentido bizarro en su friki corazón.

En la televisión estaban pasando una película americana que tenía una trama un poco bizarra. Una chica había muerto por culpa de sus amigas y un dulce gigante llamado _rompe muelas_. Sakura dijo haber visto mil veces esa película con sus amigas y que tenía miedo que así fuera el high school. Syaoran por el contrario dijo que alguna vez Mei-ling lo obligó a verla y se quedo dormido, diciendo lo tonto que era el tema de la popularidad. En algún punto ambos chicos llegaron a la conclusión de que era bueno ser otaku. Y llegaron al extremo de pensar que asi nadie querría jugarles malas bromas.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Sakura- ¿Cómo es que vemos películas sin nada de comer?

-Creo que más que hambre es la costumbre-sonrió Syaoran-. Te he mal acostumbrado.

-Tal vez. Como sea ¡aliméntame!-Sakura le aventó una almohada.

-Hey, tranquila o no te daré de comer.

Sin darse cuenta empezaron una pelea de almohadas donde aun salían pétalos que estaban dentro de las fundas. Syaoran no quería lastimar a Sakura en un mal movimiento o golpe mal dado, por lo que intento detenerla por las manos, pero ella estaba divirtiéndose y se escabullía y movía como serpiente. En el último almohadazo que Syaoran esquivó tuvo la idea taclearla sobre la cama, dejándola lo suficientemente sorprendida para tener el tiempo de sujetarle las muñecas por el aire.

-¿Te rindes?-dijo Syaoran, roja por la pelea y una sonrisita de suficiencia por ganarle.

-No me queda de otra- se rió tranquilamente.

Soltó la almohada que aun tenía en su mano y un pétalo término en su rostro. El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba por el ajetreo de la pelea. Y de repente se convirtió en nerviosismo al tener a su novio sobre ella.

-¿S-Syaoran-kun?

El rostro del chico era diferente al de otras veces. Casi se acercaba al que puso cuando la iba a besar por primera vez, contando todo y las mariposas que Sakura tenía en su estomago revoloteando.

Syaoran alejo el pétalo de la mejilla de su novia, aprovechando para tocar su piel, suave y caliente que solo ella podía tener. Él se sabía que no era como otros chicos, pero también estaba consciente que era un chico a fin de cuentas, enamorado de una chica hermosa que tenía un cuerpo bonito. Y unos labios rosados que eran tentadores. Lentamente, bajo así ella y la beso sin pena, sin apuro. Solo quería hacerlo. Y sintió como Sakura se había sorprendido un poco por ese pequeño sobresalto que dio, pero sabía que no lo iba a rechazar. Sobre todo cuando sus brazos se colocaron por detrás de su cuello.

Y por un momento ambos supieron que aunque sus gustos fueran diferentes a otros, ellos eran chicos normales con deseos iguales. Ambos se querían y tal vez, inconscientemente, se necesitaban más que con simples palabras y diálogos en las películas.

Sakura enrolló sus piernas en la espalda de su novio, mientras él acariciaba su vientre por debajo de su blusa que curiosamente comenzaba a estorbarle.

-Les dejamos el cuarto más romántico y ellos ven televisión.

-Son unos niños-sonrió Tomoyo- .Me sorprendería más si hubieran hecho algo.

-¡Hey, niños, les hemos traído la cena!

Eriol y Tomoyo entraron a la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver aquella comprometedora escena entre sus dos mejores amigo. Mejores amigos que se estaban tan rojos como la sangre. Sakura gritó apenada al tiempo que Tomoyo se dio media vuelta, también muerta de pena. Syaoran estaba furico y se levantó de la cama, encarando a Eriol.

-¿Cómo demonios tienen la llave?-exigió gritando.

-Eh, el hotel es de la familia del novio de Nakuru-san… ¿Interrumpimos?-dijo Eriol, en un estado de estupefacción nada común en él.

-Eriol-san, será mejor irnos-Tomoyo jaló del brazo a su novio- .No quisimos…

-¡No, pero qué bueno que llegan!-Syaoran se tronó los dedos- ¡Me tienen que explicar algunas cosas!

-Oye, Syaoran, tienes a una chica moe esperando en la cama, roja y ex…

-¡Cállate!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas enfrente de las chicas?

-¡Pero si es la naturaleza humana!

-¡Ten decoro, cerdo!

Y mientras los chicos se enfrascaron en una pelea sobre el sexo y la prudencia, Tomoyo le sonrió a su mejor amiga y le pido ayuda para acomodar las mesitas de noche para poner la cena que llevaban.

* * *

Y lamento acabe de esta forma tan cortante, pero al menos les doy amor 3.

Espero escribir lo que sigue para mis vacaciones~

_b__**L**__oo__**D**__y __**K**__i__**SS**__e__**S**_


	8. Yasashi no Tane

**Notas de autor:** Pueden agradecerle a beta (sir-capuccino) que estoy actualizando este fic. No es que planeara no volver a actualizarlo nunca, como él dijo que haría, solo tengo bloqueo de shojo.

¿Y cómo hizo? Pues me chantajeo… Sí, me dará imágenes yaoi de DBSK (muy a su dolor de ver yaoi ) . Me deje vender por eso. Sé que una linda yaoista comprenderá que eso es suficiente motor para movilizarme.

Así que, jóvenes lectores, lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo llegue la próxima semana.

Que lo hare, porque si no no me darán mis imágenes ò.ó

Los quiero y disfruten~ ^^

* * *

**Yasashi no Tane**

Tomoyo Daidouji se sentía la chica más bendecida de todos los Dioses.

A sus quince años tenía muchas cosas que agradecer. Estaba en las mejores notas de su grupo y cualquier preparatoria la aceptaría; su amada prima Sakura Kinomoto volvería a Japón el siguiente año y serían las mejores amigas que siempre han sido, pero ahora juntas. Y lo mejor, tenía a su caballero de armadura de acero, a su novio Kurogane Ginryū que la cuidaría de todo.

Kurogane contrastaba en muchos sentidos con ella. Un chico alto, de cabello negro y liso, con una mirada afilada, pero no felina. Un chico mayor por tres años que la madura Tomoyo Daidouji necesitaba a su lado, porque los niños no le van a ella. Kurogane era, en un sentido extraño, un chico amable y de buen corazón, que se preocupaba por su novia a cada momento, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien bajo una actitud fría, sarcástica y a veces, algo grosera. O eso le decían a Tomoyo, porque solo veía a un chico lleno de moe que la celaba.

De hecho es si como se habían conocido. La familia Daidouji había salido en un viaje de negocios a Osaka junto con otras familias, pero Tomoyo era la más joven de todos los hijos que se encontraban, por lo que no pudo socializar con nadie en la cena de gala de la compañía. Solo asistió para estar con su familia y no se levantó de la mesa. Para al otro día había decidido salir a la ciudad mientras sus padres estaban en una comida de solo los padres.

Vestida con un vestido Lolita de color rosa lleno de encajes y vuelo, con guantes y zapatitos blancos y una sombrilla se aventuro a salir sola en un lugar que solo había visitado dos veces con anterioridad, pero nadie dudaba de su buen sentido de orientación y su buena memoria. Lo malo es que una niña bonita, Lolita y fina llama la atención de unos señores de traje que no dudaron en empezarla a molestar.

La niña de ese entonces catorce años estaba un poco asustada de que le estuvieran ofreciendo dinero por su compañía. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. No porque se debatiera entre aceptar, si no porque la tenían agarrada de un brazo y no podía escapar de ese agarre.

-Hoi, imbéciles ¿qué tiene de divertido acosar a una niña?

-Fyu, Kuro-san esta cabreado-un chico rubio se rio.

-¡No molestes, jovencito! Es una falta de respeto que nos hables así.

-¡Ja! Me enferman los hipócritas como ustedes.

Tomoyo no recuerda quien fue en dar el primer golpe. Solo recuerda que ese chico grande se veía genial cuando asusto a los pervertidos de traje con unos cuantos golpes. Un chico de vestimentas negras y pinta algo punk la habia rescatado.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, niña-le dijo en un regaño-

Lo reconoció después de verlo de cerca. Ese chico era hijo de uno de los compañeros de su papá. Lo había visto unos minutos durante la cena, solo que con un traje negro y el cabello demasiado peinado para su gusto. Muy formal para ella esa noche.

Pero ahora al verlo en su estado normal no pudo evitar que se le hiciera atractivo.

-¡Me gustas!-gritó de repente- ¡Eres el tipo de chico que quiero!

El chico rubio (que después Tomoyo se entero se llamaba Fye y era el mejor amigo de su salvador) se empezó a reír de un apenado Kurogane, que ya no sabía cómo iba a librarse de aquella chica Lolita que lo empezó a bombardear de preguntas desde la calle hasta la puerta del cuarto del hotel.

No supo cuando fue que cayó a los encantos de esa niña de porcelana. Solo supo que estaba enamorado.

-Tsk ¿es necesario decir eso siempre?-chistó Kurogane, con un rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Es que Kurogane-san es tan moe!-dijo Tomoyo, con sus ojos brillándole como estrellas- .No puedo evitar el sentimiento cuando te pones de esa forma cuando me defiendes de los otros chicos que intentan hablar conmigo a la salida.

-¡Si te dieras cuenta que están ligándote todo sería más tranquilo, tonta!

-Me siento como en un manga shôjo contigo-dijo, ignorando olímpicamente lo último.

Y él sabía que perdía a su novia cuando entraba en ese mundo otaku que toleraba y aceptaba de ella, porque no compartía mucho sus gustos. Sobre todo esa manía del yaoi. Saber que esa pequeña damita, de listones y encaje, era toda una pervertida que le provocaba una curiosidad extraña de estar con ella.

Tomoyo le era fascinante. Sería imposible dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-De verdad que eres tonta-Kurogane la jalo de la cintura, soltando una sonrisa de lado. Tomoyo simplemente se rio de forma dulce.

El chico caminaba por las calles, buscando entre los aparadores el regalo adecuado para su novia. Si fuera una chica de su edad, le regalaría un osito de peluche, unos chocolates, o algo que ellas consideren lindo. Si no fuera un regalo de despedida, él no estuviera buscando el regalo perfecto que le dijera a esa increíble mujer con quien salía que no lo olvidara.

Eriol Hiragizawa estaba enamorado. Y desde que empezó su relación con quien le robaba el sueño tenía el corazón roto. Su mejor amigo, Syaoran Li, le advirtió desde un principio el drama que se le iba a venir al final de la secundaria, pero él no quiso escucharle realmente. Era un chico de impulsos, de corazón aventurero y con una irracional ansiedad de demostrar siempre sus emociones.

Es por eso que desde la primera vez que vio a Kaho Mizuki supo que nada podría detener sus sentimientos. Aun cuando ella fuera su maestra de Inglés y él un estudiante de segundo grado de secundaria. Él la quería. Era la mujer más hermosa y elegante que habia visto. Un cabello de fuego que demostraba la pasión que poseía, combinados con unos ojos de un extraño tono café que le daban un aire de misterio.

Justo como él.

-Me gustas, Mizuki-sensei.

Fue lo que le dijo a solas en el salón de clases, cuando todos los chicos se habían ido a casa y él se quedaba como siempre a ayudarla con a revisar trabajos, acomodar calificaciones y alguno que otro trabajo del salón.

-También me gustas, Hiragizawa-san-le sonrió- .Eres un chico muy amable. Y un alumno…

-¿Vas a evadirme?-le sonrió de lado- ¿Por qué pretendes que te lo dije en ese sentido?

Mizuki dejo el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y puso toda su atención sobre su alumno.

-Me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi. Y a decir verdad, ya no es solo es eso: te amo.

-Eriol-uso su nombre de pila-, estas siendo totalmente imprudente. Soy tu maestra.

-Y te gusto.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque lo sé-sonrió como todo un ególatra- .Veo como me ves en clases, y como reaccionaste hace un momento. Nunca hubieras escrito tu nombre con el bolígrafo rojo para las malas notas, Kaho-dijo, señalando una libreta donde estaban las calificaciones de todos sus alumnos, donde efectivamente el error de la maestra estaba hecho.

Y eso basto para que Kaho se pusiera tan roja como su cabello. Eriol sintió un ataque de ternura instantánea, la profesora sexy y misteriosa también resultaba ser una mujer despistada y tímida.

-Eres adorable, Mizuki.

-Eriol, por favor. Sabes que esto está mal. Soy tu maestra… Eres tan joven-dijo en un aire de tristeza.

-No me importa, te quiero.

Y en un impulso Eriol corrió hacia el escritorio, dando con valentía su primer beso a una mujer que debía ser experta en el tema, sin importarle si después se burlara de él por ser un niño. El sabor de los labios de Mizuki-sensei no se iría.

-Eres mi perdición, Eriol-y le sonrió para volverlo a besar.

Fue como un año de una secreta y excitante relación empezó sabiendo que iba a terminar. Kaho le dijo desde ese día del primer beso que ella se marcharía a mitades del próximo año a Inglaterra a seguir sus estudios. Por más que amara a Eriol ella iba a ser responsable de su futuro y no se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar las oportunidades. Y Eriol estaba de acuerdo con eso, porque él quería vivir cada momento sin desperdiciar oportunidades.

Aunque ahora que ya estaba en la recta final se daba cuenta de lo duro que iba a ser.

Dejar ir a una mujer como Mizuki era lo más difícil que un chico de secundaria podría hacer.

-¿Seguirás buscando el regalo?-pregunto Syaoran.

-No, hoy no lo encontrare. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? Prometo no poner ningún hentai-le sonrió a su amigo.

-Es que no tienes ninguno, Eriol-le vio de reojo- . Mizuki-sensei te los quito todos ¿recuerdas?-

-Ella tratando de corregirme ¿No es linda?

-Luchó contra lo imposible.

Ambos chicos se marcharon a comprar comida chatarra y dulces para pasar una tarde de solo chicos y cero romance. Eriol debía acostumbrarse.

Tomoyo empezó a revolver su te como si las hierbas tuvieran que ser diluidas. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla. No debió ver ese dorama antes de dormir, ahora estaba teniendo secuelas.

-Tomoyo ¿me pusiste atención, verdad?

-Creo que no, Kurogane-san. Creí escuchar que te vas a ir…

Kurogane puse un rostro de tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Tener que decirle a Tomoyo que la iba a dejar era duro para él más que para ella misma. ¿Quién iba a cuidar a esa niña inocente en la calle? Le habia costado horrores que dejara de usar esos vestidos Lolita y cosplay cuando estuviera sola, solo con la condición que ella impuso de que cuando estuvieran juntos podría usarlos.

-Me voy a ir, Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué? Aun no terminas tu carrera, y…

-Fye me necesita. Ganamos unas becas en el extranjero y debemos tomarlas ambos. Si no voy, Fye pierde la beca. No podría ser tan egoísta…

Y Tomoyo sintió por un momento que el egoísta era ese chico rubio de ojos azules. ¿No habia dicho que ella y Kurogane eran la pareja más dulce que había visto en su vida y que siempre los iba a apoyar?

-El muy idiota dice que no es necesario, pero yo sé cuanto quiere irse… Además, también quiero la beca.

Tomoyo sintió como las lágrimas se golpeaban en sus ojos. Siempre se sintió una pequeña adulta con gustos infantiles, y estar con Kurogane la hacía sentir que era toda una chica de mundo, pero ahora era cuando debía actuar como lo que sentía que era.

Kurogane quería ser el mejor siempre en todo lo que hacía, y eso no solo una de las mejores cualidades de su novio, si no algo admirable y digno de un ejemplo a seguir. Tomoyo se dijo que el día que encontrara que es lo que en verdad quería hacer tendría la misma determinación que Kurogane. Y por eso mismo, no podía ser una niña caprichosa que le pidiera que se quedara con ella. No era justo. Por el cariño y respeto que le tenía, debía apoyarlo siempre.

-Te entiendo, Kurogane-san. Estoy muy feliz por ti- y aun así, una lagrima tramposa resbalo por su mejilla- ¡De verdad lo estoy! Y también por Fye-san.

-Lo sé, se que lo estas.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

-Durante las próximas vacaciones.

Tomoyo sintió un peso en su corazón. Era demasiado pronto.

-Ne, Kurogane-san, por favor.

Kurogane siempre habia sido prudente con su relación con Tomoyo, por cuestiones de la edad y el respeto. Pero en esa ocasión sintió que lo que esa niña de corazón comprensivo necesitaba es que le mostrara que en verdad la quería. Por eso no le importo que el primer beso que se dieran fuera en una cafetería maid donde todos se les quedaban viendo.

-Te amo, Kurogane-san-

Y volvieron a besarse de forma más tranquila.

-Oh, se te cayó esto.

Eriol Hiragizawa levanto un manga del suelo. No era común que los chicos de secundarían llevaran mangas a la escuela, sobre todo porque era motivos de ser el blanco de burlas por ser otakus (aun cuando no lo fueran), por eso se le hizo extraño encontrar uno, y sobre todo, el primer tomo de un manga yaoi.

-¡Ah, lo siento!

Tomoyo Daidouji sonrió quitada de la pena, como si en vez de un manga yaoi lo que él habia levantado era un libro de la escuela. Se habia encontrado con una chica capaz de admitir sus gustos.

-¿Es tuyo?-le pregunto, solo para cerciorarse.

-Eh, bueno, si ya lo viste no puedo negarlo. Pero me gustaría fuera un secreto-le guiño el ojo- .No quisiera que fuera un escándalo.

-Te comprendo-le sonrió. Una chica honesta y centrada.

-Soy Hiragizawa Eriol. Sera un gusto compartir este semestre de Inglés contigo.

-Daidouji Tomoyo. Digo lo mismo. ¿No es una pena que Mizuki-sensei se haya ido?

Eriol sonrió algo triste.

-No lo creo. Ella se fue porque quería ser la mejor. ¿No es algo que deba celebrarse?

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso-dijo, compartiendo la misma sonrisa.

-Cambiando de tema, Daidouji-san ¿No te gustaría ir a Akihabara? Iré con un amigo.

-¡Ah, sí, yo voy! No habia podido ir en mucho tiempo. ¿No le molestara a tu amigo?

-Para nada.

Y ambos chicos salieron por la puerta del salón. El caballero Inglés dejo primero pasar a la dama que le dedico una sonrisa discreta. Y fue como si un botón de encendido volviera a funcionar.

Pero funcionaria poco a poco esta vez. Lento y seguro.

….

Ambos chicos estaban en el autobús dispuestos a alcanzar a Sakura y Syaoran, los cuales a estas alturas debían estar ya instalados en la suit matrimonial que les habían apartado. No sabían muy bien cómo iban a reaccionar, pero de seguro debió ser muy divertido ver a Syaoran enojado. Con suerte y Eriol persuadía a los de seguridad para ver el video.

El celular de Tomoyo sonó y lo saco de su bolsa de color lila. Una suave sonrisa se colocó en sus labios.

-¿Un mensaje de Kurogane-san?-pregunto Eriol.

-Sí. Dice que es una pena que no esté en Tokio estos días, pero que me desea mucha suerte. Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras.

-No opino lo mismo-se rio Eriol- .Creo que temo un poco por lo que me has contado de él.

-Kurogane-san jamás haría algo que me hiciera daño-le hizo una mueca.

-Creo que aun te gusta un poco.

-Así como a ti te gusta aun Mizuki-sensei, pervertido.

Ambos chicos se rieron y pasaron el resto del viaje hablando sobre las posibles mil y un reacciones de Syaoran y de lo que estaban haciendo.


	9. Kiss the baby sky

**Reportandose:**

_**Si, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero para mi defensa desde que entre a la uni no tengo vida privada. Y ahora tengo un trabajo. Y **_demás cosas que no creo les interese porque los voy a aburrir.

Ya recibí mi paga por este fanfic (sdsds DBSK!) y soy más feliz que nada.

Aclaración: si, este capítulo va antes de Shounen Heart. ¿Por què? Porque hasta ahora se me vino la inspiración para eso. Tan desordenada. Cuando termine de publicar todo y llegue a su final lo acomodare como se debe.

Lectores del futuro cuando lo termine, pueden ignorar esto (?)

* * *

**Kiss the baby sky**

Cuando aceptaron el reto de asistir al World cosplay Summit sabían que la primera dificultad ante todo era pensar dos cosplay al instante. El primero fue de Kobato, muy a pesar de Syaoran, pero se le hacía razonable puesto que ambos contrastaban bastante con los personajes. Pero el segundo traje debía ser impresionante. Llamativo a no más poder y explotar los últimos recursos de un buen cosplayer.

Fue por eso que decidieron ir a Akihabara el domingo que tenían libre, debían llenarse de verdadera inspiración para poder llevarse la mitad de las ovaciones que se habían llevado en la Comiket. Dos cosplays donde ellos se parecían era excelente, pero ya no era un reto tal cual. Las personas ya se lo esperaban y no se llevarían las mismas ovaciones como en la Comiket.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido?-pregunto Tomoyo mostrando un diseño Lolita lleno de vuelos y estampado de dulces.

-¡Esta hermoso!-chillo Sakura poniéndose enfrente de su ropa- ¡Me lo probare!

Syaoran no contaba con el detalle de que ahora iban a entrar a un nuevo terreno de Akihabara y por el cual muchos chicos terminan huyendo, mintiendo y escondiéndose de sus novias: compras.

Cuando iban a Akihabara siempre era a comprar video juegos, soundtracks y algún aparato que necesitaran; ir a un café maid o incluso ir a _Pasella* _ a pesar de que Sakura desafinaba en todo y Syaoran no cantara ni le quitaran sus mangas una semana. Pero nunca habían ido de compras de ropa, accesorios… pelucas, lentes de contacto y todo aquello que podría volver locas a sus amigas y mostrar que son chicas normales. Que bucan ropa para un cosplay, pero no quita que es ropa y accesorios.

Algo a lo que Syaoran no estaba acostumbrado y estaba entre salir corriendo entre el mar de gente y decir que se perdió por eso (lo cual terminaría siendo lo más ilógico puesto que conocía Akihabara como si fuera su reino) o llorarles que era una mala idea y que podían buscar cosplays en internet.

Lo malo es que había sido su idea y ahora se debía aguantar o si no Eriol le diría cobarde por el resto de su vida y su mejor amigo ya tenía mucho material para molestarlo por todo ese tiempo y no necesitaba algo extra.

-No recuerdo algún anime con Lolitas donde haya un protagonista- dijo Syaoran mientras Sakura modelaba frente a él ese vestido lolita-. Es una lástima, te queda bien ese estilo-dijo algo rojo.

-Gracias-dijo apenada, era difícil acostumbrarse a los halagos de Syaoran. Antes que empezaran a salir, o saber que se gustaban, el hacía comentarios de que era linda (contadas ocasiones) y que se veía bien en Cosplay, pero lo hacía de manera profesional, sin sentido de intentar algo con ella o verla más allá de una chica.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas porque Syaoran Li de verdad veía lo linda que era y sentía la necesidad de decírselo… Aunque se moría de pena por no estar acostumbrado.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar un traje clásico-propuso Sakura una vez que salió del probador a su ropa normal.

-¿Quieres Evangelion y Candy Candy?-arqueó una ceja-. No quiero ir de Latex para un traje de Shinji.

-No a ese tipo de clásico-se rió al imaginar a su novio en un traje azul pegado a su cuerpo, era demasiado chistoso-. Me refería a un vestido largo y un traje elegante.

-Oh, ya. Sería bueno... Aunque eso sigue sin reducir las opciones.

Sakura empezó a buscar entre los vestidos sin darle mucha importancia ahora. Ella ya sabía más o menos que es lo que quería hacer: un vestido largo, esponjado y elegante, algo como de princesa más sin embargo no sabía cual le podría quedar mejor y sobre todo, que hubiera un traje para que Syaoran quedara perfecto también.

-¡Sakura, enfrente hay otra tienda de vestidos!

Tomoyo llegó corriendo a tomar a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando sin escuchar las quejas de Sakura ni el grito frustrado de Syaoran cuando iba a reclamar que no habían ido de compras para chicas. Eriol que había visto toda la escena, recargado en una de las paredes de los vestidores se empezó a reír.

-Estoy cansada- dijo Sakura-. No sabemos que usar y apenas queda lo justo.

-¿Y no pueden venir mañana? Ya es algo tarde-Eriol vio en su reloj que eran las cinco y media.

-No, mañana tengo trabajo en el café.

Habían pasado justo a un café maid para descansar luego de que las chicas se hayan topado con una tienda de vestidos lolita y otros accesorios donde cada una termino con dos bolsas de vestimentas y accesorios pesados.

Bolsas las cuales Syaoran y Eriol terminaron cargando porque no podían ver a sus novias con cosas pesadas. No porque tuvieran exactamente remordimientos de conciencia al presenciar esa escena, tampoco porque fueran muy románticos –sobre todo Syaoran en este caso-, sino porque así habían sido educados, con esos modales de caballeros distinguidos. Algunas veces envidiaban a esos chicos que dejaban a sus novias a sus expensas y fuerzas… Aunque algunas veces valía la pena ser así con tal de verlas sonriendo.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-pregunto Tomoyo al momento que cortaba con el tenedor un trozo de pastel.

-Pues ya Sakura compró la base de lo que quiere hacer. Lo demás lo elegiremos nosotros.

La castaña saco de una de las bolsas un empaque que contenía una peluca de cabello largo –como todo buen largo de un manga- en color rosado. Sakura rebosaba de felicidad con su nueva adquisición por la cual de seguro se privaría de algunas cosas, pero valía la pena.

Todas las compras se habían quedado en casa de Syaoran, l cual empezaba a parecer más la base de las operaciones a _Otakuland _que un lugar para vivir.

Había tres cuartos en el departamento. Uno era el que Mei-Ling llego a ocupar cuando vivía en Japón con su primo; el segundo era el cuarto de Syaoran, que siempre estaba perfectamente en orden: cama tendida por las mañanas, nada tirado en el piso y un estante de libros y mangas y un escritorio donde descansaba una laptop junto con demás material de la escuela; el tercer cuarto era el más distinto.

El cuarto siempre estaba bajo llave. Syaoran lo consideraba una gran caja de tesoros t recuerdos invaluables. Tras esa puerta se encontraba un gran armario y cajas, todo lleno de los trajes y accesorios de los cosplays que habían compartido los primos Li. Había cuatro bustos para modista situados con un poco de dificultad en el cuarto. Los dos primeros eran el primer cosplay que Syaoran y Mei-Ling hicieron por pareja: el traje de marinera de Sailor Moon, con bota, peluca, tiara lunar y demás accesorios, junto con el de Tuxido Kamen, antifaz, peluca e incluso una rosa.

Los nuevos bustos mostraba la nueva fase de la vida de Syaoran, los que eran guardados con un cariño distinto, porque era en realidad un cosplay de pareja, el orgullo de Syaoran: los trajes de Tsubasa Reservoir.

Sakura disfruta de estar en casa de su novio puesto que es el lugar donde se encuentra el verdadero Syaoran. El chico frio, serio y de gestos malhumorados se quedaban en la escuela, casi como si fuera guardado en la gaveta de los zapatos. En casa, se encontraba siempre con el chico amable, cariñoso, que reía por detalles simples. Sakura sabe que ese es el verdadero Li, y que es más cursi que esos chicos de la escuela que se pasean del brazo con sus novias. Y quizá lo que más le gustaba de todo eso es que ella era la única que podía creer en todo eso.

Syaoran salió de la cocina con una caja de Pocky's de chocolate abierta que ya había empezado a comer, dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba su novia en búsqueda de algún anime que ver para pasar la tarde de martes que gloriosamente no tenían deberes. Pero para su sorpresa quien estaba en la sala no era exactamente Sakura, sino una pelirrosa con el uniforme de la escuela esculcando la caja de los DVD.

-¿Por qué te pusiste la peluca?-dijo en una risa contenida.

-Quería ver como se veían con mis lentes de corazón-dijo volteándose y dándole una sonrisa con los dichos lentes de armazón en rojo, contoneando su celular- Cuando publique mí foto en Facebook mis amigos se sorprenderán por no reconocerme.

Por lo general Sakura utilizaba el uniforme de forma apropiada, pero al salir de clases lo acomodaba más a su gusto. Cambiaba los tenis café por unos rosados, el suéter lo dejaba abierto y el moñito del cuello lo aflojaba. Como según ella siempre quiso llevar un uniforme cuando veía anime en Canadá.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve, pero definitivamente prefiero más a Sakura que Dango-chan- Sakura rió ante aquel nombre que le dio su novio a su personaje recién inventado.

-Pero solo así me atrevería a hacer esto-se volteo completamente y le lanzándole un beso con su mano. Syaoran solo alcanzo a sonreír embobado, y con una expresión igual de traviesa que la risa que hizo Sakura al quitarse los lentes, dejando ver claramente sus ojos verdes.

Ella había aprendido los métodos de Syaoran Li: con un disfraz puedes olvidarte de ti y jugar a ser alguien más.

Sakura encontró que serie ver, Code Geass, diciendo que le faltaban los capítulos finales, puso el DVD en el reproductor y le pasó el control remoto mientras ella se quitaba la peluca y comenzaba a guardarla en su lugar, llevándosela al cuarto de los cosplays.

Al volver se sentó en el sofá que ya ocupaba Syaoran, sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrosadas-probablemente producto de su anterior personaje-. Definitivamente a Syaoran le gustaba más Sakura en su estado natural que en cualquier cosplay.

_Con la que le gusta jugar. _

-Sakura- la chica volteo a verlo al mismo tiempo que él le ponía pausa al opening- Hay algo que quiero jugar contigo-se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué cosa?-el chico hasta se sintió un abusivo al ver como ella inclinaba ligeramente su rostro y sonreía.

Sacó un palito de chocolate de la caja de Pocky's y le indico que abriera la boca para que lo comiera. La chica obedeció y cuando iba a empezar a morder Syaoran le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. Él se acerco para tomarla por los hombros, poniendo a ambos nerviosos, ella porque no sabía que quería hacer exactamente y él porque se sentía exageradamente cursi.

-Solo…quiero hacerlo una vez-su voz salió algo ronca-Quien llegue primero besa al otro-Sakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ¿De verdad su novio quería jugar a esas cosas? No es que le asustara besarlo (todo lo contrario), solo era demasiado raro- ¿Está bien?

La chica solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Syaoran se fue acercando con los ojos abiertos, viendo el sonroje de Sakura mientras tenía los ojos cerrados sin comer. Sonrió al verla tímida y nerviosa.

Solo quedaba un trozo del palito cubierto, por lo que Syaoran aprovecho para cerrar los ojos antes, sin anticipar que su novia pudiera aprovecharse de ese momento, siendo más rápida y dando la ultima mordida al Pocky, asaltando sus labios, sorprendiendo al castaño de su reacción repentina.

Lo rodeo por los hombros, dejando su peso sobre el de él provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá, sin despegarse en ningún momento. Syaoran nada más alcanzo a poner sus manos la cintura de su novia.

Los labios de Syaoran sabían demasiado chocolate, haciendo que Sakura aprovechara para saborear el beso, dejando ir escapar risitas que su novio ahogaba al ladear la cabeza en busca de más profundidad.

Pocas veces eran las que ellos aprovechaban para ponerse así de cariñosos, sobre todo cuando la mayor parte del tiempo en lugares donde podían ser así Eriol y Tomoyo siempre estaban.

Se separaron jadeando un poco, con expresiones traviesas en sus rostros y labios rojos e hinchados. Sakura se relamió los labios murmurando un "muy dulce" y Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

-Tramposa.

-El último pedazo era quien ganaba-le enseño la lengua-. Me gusto el juego.

-Sí, ahora sé porque lo juegan tanto.

Cuando iban a reincorporarse sobre el sofá, Sakura volteó fugazmente a la televisión y se quedo suspendida con los brazos a los costados de su novio, sorprendida con su hallazgo.

-Lo encontré…-murmuró.

-Eh?

-¡El cosplay, Syaoran-kun!-chilló emocionada-¡Ya se cual!-señalo a la pantalla.

Euphemia y Zuzaku al parecer era lo que ambos estaban buscando por hacer. Trajes, cabello y detalles diferentes a lo que habían hecho antes. Un reto. Era perfecto para ellos y alcanzaba sus estándares.

Se levantaron como rayo del sofá (aunque Sakura rodó hacia el piso de su emoción) para buscar donde apuntar para analizar todo lo que necesitaban para lograrlo en poco tiempo.

En cuanto Tomoyo supo que pareja iban a hacer se emocionó tanto que secuestró a la pareja, con ayuda de Eriol, para que fueran a su casa a tomar medida y arreglar la peluca rosada para hacer el peinado.

-¿Ya compraron los lentes de contacto de color?-dijo Eriol después de tomar un sorbo de té.

-¡Si! Son morados y los amo-Sakura sacó de su bolsa el estuche y se los mostró- Syaoran ya tenía los suyos.

-El café es básico-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya está lista!-Tomoyo entró corriendo a la sala con una expresión de felicidad, la cual terminaba siendo una de tortura para Syaoran y Sakura- Li-kun, ponte esto y tus lentes de contacto-le dejo sobre las rodillas una bolsa negra-. Sakura, tu vienes conmigo-Sin siquiera dejarla responder la tomó del brazo y se la llevo casi arrastrando.

Y así fue como dejaron a los chicos solos, sin entender nada como siempre de las ideas que Tomoyo sacaba de vez en siempre.

Para cuando Syaoran termino de vestirse con las ropas clásicas de un traje militar en café que hasta tenía insignias de guerra, Eriol ya lo estaba esperando afuera con la pregunta sin contestar de donde había sacado Tomoyo algo así.

-Les presento a la señorita Euphemia-la mencionada apareció en la puerta, haciendo una presentación como si alguien fuera a entrar a un baile de gala.

_Euphemia _llevaba un vestido Lolita en color blanco y poco vuelo, mangas largas con caída en las manos junto con unos zapatos blancos victorianos de poco tacón. Syaoran trago seco al ver otro de los muchos aspectos camaleónicos de su compañera de cosplay.

-Ya veo…prueba de personajes-musitó Eriol- Quedan perfectos y se ven naturales.

-Si, solo falta algo en Li-kun.

Tomoyo se acerco hacia su amigo, levantándose en puntitas para acomodarle el cabello con sus manos, sin recibir quejas de su parte.

-Si, así está mejor. Ese día un poco de fijador y quedara más que genial-sonrió confiada.

-Y si se dejara crecer un poco más el cabello sería más útil-dijo Eriol y Tomoyo estuvo perfectamente de acuerdo.

-¿Ya podemos…?

-Shht-Tomoyo le hizo callar con una mano a su altura- Asesora de imagen trabajando-dijo haciendo referencia hacia ella, con gesto pensativo y serio. Si, ese que también les da miedo a sus amigos. Incluso a su novio- Sakura, párate al lado de Li-kun.

La chica le hizo caso a su prima, acostumbrada a esos arranques de perfección que siempre ha tenido desde que la conoce.

-De acuerdo, de altura están perfectos. Ahora si… ¡sesión de fotos!

-¿QUÉ?-coreo la pareja de cosplay.

-Quiero fotos de ustedes y que no sean de la convención. He decidido que abriré un blog para que todos comenten sus fotos. Se están haciendo tan famosos en Akihabara y están pidiendo información sobre Sakura-sonrió bastante extraño.

-Pero yo no…

-Li-kun siempre ha tenido muchas fans de por si, siempre deprimidas por no saber nada del misterioso chico de Akiba. Es hora de revelarles el misterio.

Después de una de sus tantas peleas verbales donde siempre termina ganando Tomoyo porque saca increíbles argumentos que nadie sabe como discutir (porque no se sabe de donde los saca ni como), y con una voz amenazante que juran no es de ella si no de un alter ego, no quedo otro remedio más que hacerle caso.

Pero por lo menos ya tenían el cosplay del gran evento.


	10. Señor, señora, señorita

Cruzó las piernas sobre la cama, esperando a que la chica saliera del baño y poder entrar él de una vez.

Bufó a sabiendas de que ella no se enteraría de eso, debía aprovechar poder hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando su novia no lo veía. Habían pasado la noche juntos –y cuando uno dice juntos, es porque solo durmieron…o eso hicieron después de unos cuantos besos de buenas noches- puesto que sus amigos se negaron rotundamente a hacer como en los típicos viajes escolares, es decir, lo niños con los niñas y las niñas con las niñas. Eriol dijo que maduraran de una vez y se dejaran de niñerías –no sabía cómo, pero eso le causo sentido y le dio algo de vergüenza a Syaoran-, mientras Tomoyo les dijo que si cada uno daba dos puntos para no dormir juntos cambiarían los cuartos. Por supuesto que no hubo ni siquiera un punto puesto que lo único que tenía de malo era que ambos estaban avergonzados de dormir juntos por primera vez. Lo bueno que para media noches, después de unas miradas tiernas, palabras bonitas y caricias dadas ambos conciliaron el sueño de buena forma y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y bajo la misma manta. El final perfecto para una noche.

Pero si Tomoyo volviera a dar la oportunidad de las preguntas, diría que las chicas se tardan horas para tomar una ducha y eso definitivamente no es para la paciencia de ningún chico. Y sobre todo la de él. Lo malo es que no diría nada, ni hubiera dicho nada de haberlo contemplado. La chica que se estaba tardando tanto saldría y se le borraría todo rastro de fastidio por no poder entrar a bañarse.

Nota mental para Syaoran Li_: la próxima, no seas "caballeroso" y entra primero al baño. _

Sakura salió del baño, con una toalla secándose el cabello y vestida solo con una falda y una blusa lisa. Demasiado sencillo para ser ella, pero debía ser que solo había entrado con ropa necesaria para salir del baño y se arreglaría con lo demás en lo que Syaoran se duchaba.

-Listo, Syaoran-kun-dijo, saliendo con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa la cual centelló en su rostro recién lavado y libre de todo maquillaje o cabello planchado sobre su rostro. Nunca la había visto tan natural, tan única…tan completamente Sakura. Piel clara, mejillas sonrojadas y sin camuflaje de esa redondez juvenil por el rubor. Y esos ojos esmeraldas estaban en su tamaño ideal… Suspiró levemente. Podría acostumbrarse a verla así todos los días. La chica se acercó a su maleta y buscó unas calcetas largas para combinarlas. Pero dejo su búsqueda cuando sintió cierta mirada, la cual la hizo voltear y notar que Syaoran había cambiado un poco su posición para poder verla mejor.

Se sonrojó ante su mirada tan atenta.

-¿Syaoran-kun?-Incluso movió su mano para llamar su atención. El chico salió de su ensoñamiento-. Si no te apresuras, Eriol-san te regañara por no ir a desayunar temprano.

Syaoran bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño. Irónicamente, ahora la culpa de la tardanza caería sobre él.

_**Señor, señora señorita**_

Sus amigos siempre se daban a destacar donde estuvieran, incluso en la escuela uno podía encontrarlos sin ningún problema, entre tantas personas. Y era obvio que sería más fácil encontrarlos en el restaurant del hotel si ambos estaban vestidos de esa forma que a muy poco les parecería rara en un lugar así para tomar el desayuno. Tomoyo revolvía su taza de té y casi parecía que había salido de uno de esos animes de época: su vestido Lolita de tono azul pastel con lazos cruzando en su pecho y mucho vuelvo en los holanes de color blanco, con mangas cortas y pomposas, y sus botas blancas de cabetes hasta la rodilla con plataforma. Era una muñeca viviente y con ese caído de su cabello natural no necesita más adornos. Eriol por su lado no se sabía si está optando por alguna moda o simplemente estaba siendo tan casual como siempre: sus pantalones negros y justos en combinación con sus zapatos bien lustrados, llevaba una camisa de manga larga en color blanco un poco remangada con dos botones abiertos; un chaleco en V de color negro que estaba cerrado, como esos que se usan bajo un traje de noche; una pequeña cadena de plata con un dije de cruz, el cabello lo llevaba un poco despeinado, pero bajo ese sombrero negro de época no se notaba mucho. En definitiva tenía un aspecto bastante dandy.

Y sobra decir que varios del lugar volteaban a ver a la pareja _elegante_, y uno que otro soltaba un suspiro respectivamente. De ser la primera vez que los ve así, Sakura no se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir esa escena- y es que hasta parecía que hubieran buscado que la luz les diera en el punto exacto y las flores de la mesa fueran las más bonitas-, pero como ya estaba, junto con Syaoran, acostumbrada fueron hacia ellos a la mesa. Syaoran se sentó de forma despreocupada y saludo a sus amigos con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tomó un menú que aún estaba en la mesa; Sakura lo imitó en movimientos pero ella si dijo un "buenos días".

-¿Nerviosos para el concurso?-preguntó Eriol, posando sus codos sobre la mesa, haciendo un cuenco con sus manos para acomodar su barbilla y sonreírles.

-Es hasta en la noche, no hay porque ponerse nerviosos desde ahora-dijo Syaoran de forma distraída en lo que escogía su desayuno. -Etto...creo los nervios vendrán ya que sea el evento-atinó a decir Sakura, preguntándose porque en ese restaurante no dejaban pan tostado, galletas o algo mientras esperaban el desayuno. Se removió en la silla sin prestar especial atención en que desayunaría. Un plato de huevos, un poco de fruta, incluso podían darle de ese cereal que tiene en casa y no le importaría, lo que sea que le dieran pero quería comer.

-Unos pancakes para la señorita-la voz de Tomoyo la saco de sus pensamientos. El mesero ya estaba frente a ella y no se había dado cuenta- Con miel estarían bien. Y un vaso de jugo de fresa. Es todo. El mesero se marchó con las órdenes y todos voltearon a ver a Sakura preocupados por esa evidente falta de atención. Por lo general esa forma de perderse era cuando estaba jugando algún rol o videojuego, no cuando estaba con demás gente y menos sus amigos.

-Lo siento, sí estoy nerviosa-dijo bajito.

-Es normal, pero no debes preocuparte. Esto es como todas las presentaciones que hemos hecho antes-dijo Syaoran, tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Sí, pero esta vez es más grande. Y lejos de casa-musitó con la vista puesta sobre el plato vacío que tenía en frente. El leve apretón que hizo Syaoran después de entrelazar sus dedos la hizo volver en sí. Volteó a su lado y encontró esa mirada dulce con una sonrisa determinada. Sakura sonrió con su confianza de vuelta- Pero más al rato que vengas los nervios, disfrutaremos de nuestra tarde libre. Gracias por pedirme el desayuno, Tomoyo-chan.

Para cuando terminaron de desayunar aun no sabían bien que hacer en su tarde libre. Eriol dijo que preferiría quedarse en el hotel con Tomoyo para descansar -y Syaoran sabía que no quería hacer eso, pero no iba a agregar ningún comentario-. Cuando la pareja de cosplayers se quedaron solos, Sakura estaba entusiasmada por salir del hotel a pasear. Cada vez que Sakura visitaba Japón en sus vacaciones sólo llegaba a Tokio, nunca había oportunidad de viajar a los alrededores por el trabajo de sus padres o los de Tomoyo; ahora tenía toda una tarde libre en Osaka junto a Syaoran, sin padres alrededor que saliera corriendo por una llamada inesperada al celular. El día no podría ser más perfecto por su cuenta. La única condición que tenían de ese paseo es que estuvieran de regreso a más tardar a las cinco en punto; Tomoyo en dos horas debía hacer maravillas con el maquillaje de ambos chicos, y algo que diera brillo y mucho volumen al cabello de Syaoran para durar incluso hasta el otro día. Por supuesto lo que les esperaba para el concurso les hizo querer salir aún más del hotel y tener privacidad.

~o~

-¡Es delicioso!

-No puedo creer que nunca lo hayas comido.

-He comido mochi y anko, pero no de esta forma.

No llevaban mucho rato fuera caminando por cualquier lado donde sus pies le llevaran, habían optado por no ir tan lejos del hotel ni algo tan turístico porque no tendrían tiempo y no disfrutarían de un recorrido cultural como se debía. El primer lugar en el que estaban cruzando era un parque extenso, lleno de puestos ambulantes de todo tipo de cosas, principalmente de comida. Sakura veía todo con curiosidad, como siempre que salían, y dijo que la mayoría de los puestos tenían dulces que nunca había comido ni escuchado. Para alguien que amaba tanto Japón desde un país que no compartía el huso horario y tenía la oportunidad de vivir ahí, estaba algo limitada en lo que eran solo los dulces de cajas. Syaoran empezó por el primer dulce que le pareció el más indicado y era casi irónico que estuviera ahí: sakuramochi. Y tal como lo había pensado, se le veía más feliz comiéndolo que cuando encontró el Pocky's de Hello Kitty.

-¿Daifuku de fresa?-preguntó Syaoran, quitando un pequeño arroz rosado del mentón de su novia.

-¿Existen? Creí era un invento de los animes-Se ganó una risa por parte de Syaoran.

Antes de que ambos llegaran al puesto, Sakura se detuvo cuando algo a un costado llamó su atención algo que tampoco había comido: dangos salados. Iba a correr a comprar hasta que recordó que debía primero avisarle a Syaoran a donde iría. Sakura no se dio cuenta que se había alejado varios pasos de Syaoran y ahora no le encontraba por ningún lado. Ninguna tienda de dulces alrededor, ni en el recorrido de cemento ni entre los árboles. _"¿Cómo puede perderse alguien de este modo?... ¿O yo fui la que se perdió?"_. Sin poder divagar más y quedarse parada en el mimo lugar, Sakura comenzó a buscar a su novio.

El problema era que no sabía dónde buscarlo. Conocía a Syaoran, y si estuvieran en Akihabara sabía cuáles serían las primeras tiendas a entrar para encontrarlo; si fuera la escuela sabía en qué salones habría que meterse para llevarlo a la siguiente clase. _Piensa, Sakura, piensa…_

-Increible, Kimi ni todoke aún no termina.

-Ni terminara ¡es eterno!

-¡Lo sé!-Se quejó Sakura con su más recién amiga que acababa de conocer en un puesto de revistas-. O sea, termino Host club.

-Amiga, termino Kodomo no jikan.

Chillidos entre los pocos mangas que encontraban en ese puesto y una extensa discusión sobre qué tan originales eran los personajes de Sekaiichi hatsukoi después de todos los personajes de Junjou romántica. Eso y la nueva edición de Pocky's; después de Tomoyo no había encontrado otra chica con la cual tuviera la libertad de hablar de ese modo.

-Oh, espera un minutos-Sakura sacó del bolsillo de su falda su celular, sonriendo al ver el nombre de su prima en la pantalla-Tomoyo-chan, encontré los Pocky's de frambuesa que querías.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial. Oye, Eriol-kun dice que Li-san tiene apagado su celular y necesita pedirle algo. ¿Puedes pasárselo?

-¡SYAORAN!-de pronto Sakura recordó que el motivo por el que había ido hacia ese puesto de revistas era para buscar a su compañero de cosplay, y su novio. No podía creer que había olvidado que tenía un novio perdido por un par de mangas… Quizá lo comprendería si fuera un otome-¡Tomoyo-chan, perdí a Syaoran-kun hace media hora y no lo encuentro!-gimoteó, desesperada.

-¿Cómo fue que lo perdiste? Tranquila, iré con Eriol-san. No apagues el celular.

Volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo en cuanto le dijo a Tomoyo donde estaba, se despidió de la chica de los mangas y volvió a adentrarse al parque, buscando nuevamente a Syaoran en la media hora que le quedaba para antes de regresar al hotel.

Pasaron quince minutos y seguía sin encontrarlo, pero por suerte Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban para ayudar a buscarlo, siéndoles aun increíble que un chico de dieciséis se perdiera de su novia. Eran más niños de lo que podían creer.

-¿Crees debemos decirle a algún policía?-dijo Tomoyo, ahora preocupada-No es normal que se haya perdido y no lo encontremos.

-Syaoran-kun…-la castaña se angustiaba cada vez más. Eriol suspiró, asintiendo en acuerdo con Tomoyo de que quizá no sea un chico que se haya perdido, que probablemente su amigo estaba en verdad en peligro y se estaban tardando en ponerse serios sí es que era el caso.

-Hay una estación de policías a la entrada del parque, vayamos ahí.

Tomoyo abrazó a su prima, la cual iba culpándose por haberse despegado de Syaoran y que todo había sido su culpa. Tenía los ojos rojos de amenazar con ponerse a llorar por ir imaginándose que lo peor pudiera suceder en su viaje perfecto. Porque lo peor pudiera sucederle a su novio.

-¡SAKURA!

Los tres chicos detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar que el que gritaba era Syaoran. Una y otra vez más cerca, haciéndoles voltear por todos lados y diciéndose entre ellos que no estaban locos y que si era Syaoran el que estaba gritando. Eriol fue el primero que lo vio, incrédulo…

-No es cierto…

En un grupo lleno de turistas extranjeros estaba Syaoran, siendo jalado por el que parecía el guía de ese grupo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Los tres corrieron e interceptaron al grupo para detenerlos, Sakura corriendo a colgarse de los hombros de su novio que se encontraba sano y salvo.

-¡Me asustaste!

-¡El asustado aquí soy yo!

Volteando vieron a Tomoyo y Eriol intentando hablar con los extranjeros, sin poder entenderse mucho por lo rápido que hablaba y no daban tiempo a que respondieran.

-What's the problem? –Sakura tuvo que intervenir, la única con un inglés fluido y perfecto.

-¿Cómo es que viviste en Inglaterra y no hablas inglés?

-Mis dos primeros años ahí y unas vacaciones con solo japoneses-se defendió de la agresión-¿Cómo es que estabas aquí? ¡Casi vamos con los policías!

-No tengo idea. Cuando perdí a Sakura empecé a llamarla, la señora de verde-señalo a una anciana de unos sesenta años-me vio e intento hablar conmigo, pero después llegaron todos y me llevaron con ellos… Jamás supe que querían de mí y no me dejaron ir.

Sakura soltó una carcajada como nunca la habían escuchado, divertida de todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

-It's ok now. I promise, he's my boyfriend and I'll take care of him very careful. Thanks you so much for everything.

El grupo de extranjeros se fue y dejaron a los adolescentes solos. Sakura volvió a abrazarse de Syaoran, completamente aliviada.

-¿Y qué fue todo esto?-fue Tomoyo la primera en hablar.

-Creyeron que Syaoran se había perdido y estaba llamando a su mamá. Como no dejaba de gritar y los señores no saben japonés…-mientras todos reían, Syaoran enrojecía por completo y veía hacia otro lado-Por eso no lo dejaban irse, iban llevarlo con un policía.

-Increíble-Eriol se llevó una mano a su frente, de forma por demás trágica mientras Tomoyo se mordía los labios para no reír.

-Ya nos retrasamos bastante. Hora de irnos-dijo Tomoyo cuando pudo controlarse.

-De acuerdo. Syaoran, por favor dale la mano a tu onee-san para que no te vuelvas a perder.

Syaoran no le dio la mano a nadie, estaba más ocupado intentando alcanzar a Eriol que escapaba de poder golpearlo.

~o~

Una de las primeras cosas que tuvo que aprender a hacer fue el de caminar con tacones y vestido largo; para Sakura Kinomoto iba a ser muy difícil es tarea, pero no para la Sakura otaku que llevaba a lucir un persona tras cada paso.

Cruzando un pasillo, esquivando técnicos y otros chicos con cosplays, Sakura en cabello rosado y una figura más esbelta por un corset bajo el vestido, iba alzando los costados de su vestido para ir en búsqueda de su amado caballero japonés. No tardo encontrarlo, pero si tardo en llegar a él puesto que en ese momento el admirarle de lejos le era más importante. Traje blanco con detalles de traje de batalla, pulcro y postura correctamente derecha. Sakura pensó que Suzaku existiera, estaría bastante celoso de lo mejor que le salía a Syaoran ser él.

-Nunca te he agradecido…

Su voz dulce y animada llegó a los oídos de Syaoran, haciéndole encontrar para ver a su novia como jamás le había visto, irreconocible.

-Tenía miedo de vivir en Japón, pero tú siempre hiciste que fuera divertido estar aquí. Gracias por todo, Syaoran-kun- Los brazos de la princesa Eufemia rodearon la espalda de su caballero personal, haciendo que el mismo olvidara su rango para poder corresponder al abrazo de su majestad, sonriendo tímido por lo que le decía.

-El que debería agradecer soy yo, siempre has aceptado cada una de las cosas que te pido.

-No te puedo decir nunca que no-Syaoran se inclinaba hacia su rostro, con intenciones de besarla, pero ella puso su índice sobre los labios ajenos, sonriendo a su confusión-. Después del concurso todos los que quieras. Mi caballero no puede tener manchas de labial cuando me lleve frente al reino.

Sonrió en acuerdo a sus palabras, postergando ese beso y muchos otros. Soltó el cuerpo de la princesa e hizo una ligera reverencia. Al volver a su posición ofreció su mano hacia ella, cuando le tuvo le llevo hasta el lugar del concurso, el último paso de ese agitado año juntos.

* * *

Lamento el largo hiatus que tuvo este fanfic y por el cual no avise. Espero aun haya lectores de esta historia y me disculpen por si quedo algo flojo; compensare pronto con un cap mejor y no tardare~


End file.
